Mi corazón se fue contigo
by shannicita
Summary: Edward, un gran agente del FBI; Bella una prestigiada fotógrafa...viven sus vidas plenas hasta que debido a una investigación encabezada por él pone en peligro de muerte a Bella, su único y gran amor..
1. Conociéndonos

Aquí les dejo mi primer Fic, nunca había escrito algo así que espero les guste. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece….aquí se las dejo.

_**Mi corazón se fue contigo.**_

Conociéndonos.

Nueva York era la ciudad que habían elegido para vivir, tenían todo lo que necesitaban allí, Bella tenía su trabajo como fotógrafa en una de las revistas más prestigiadas a nivel mundial. Su trabajo era su pasión y gracias a su dedicación y entrega hoy contaba con gran prestigio y reconocimiento incluso en el extranjero, siempre se la jugaba el todo por el todo y contaba con una habilidad innata para captar las mejores imágenes, dándole a cada una de sus fotografías un toque personal, así fuera un edificio, un río, un paisaje de ensueño o el desolado resultado de una catástrofe natural, ella siempre veía algo más y el ojo de su cámara era su cómplice y su más fiel e imparcial crítico era la persona a quien más amaba en la vida, su gran y único amor, Edward.

Por su parte, Edward había logrado su mayor anhelo hasta el momento, ingresar al FBI como detective en el departamento antidroga. Esta había sido su meta desde la juventud, luchar contra aquellos criminales que llenaban el país y el mundo de estas sustancias que consumían el alma y el cuerpo de tantos niños, jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, sin importar edades ni sexos ni estatus social, si llegaba a tus manos y la recibías, estabas perdido, te encadenabas a una vida de dependencia que muy pocos podían librar y él lo sabía bien, demasiado bien para su desgracia. Luego de 5 años de carrera era considerado uno de los mejores elementos dentro del departamento. Su habilidad para idear y planificar redadas le habían hecho merecedor de un gran respeto entre sus pares, sin olvidar que era un excelente tirador, manejaba las armas como ningún otro.

Ambos llevaban una vida llena de alegría, de amor y se complementaban tan bien, habían conseguido desarrollarse profesionalmente con éxito en sus carreras y eso los hacía felices… pero aún faltaba dar el paso más importante y de lo cual habían hablado largas horas durante las noches, formalizar su relación.

Edward y Bella se conocieron en el edificio del FBI. Bella había sido designada para fotografiar las instalaciones y atrapar el lado humano de quienes se preparaban para formar parte de uno de los departamentos gubernamentales más importante del país. Luego que el Director en persona acompañara a Bella por las dependencias, llegó el momento de visitar los lugares de práctica de tiro, donde los agentes eran capacitados en todo el manejo de armas de fuego así como también realizaban diferentes y exigentes ejercicios que ponían a prueba el estado físico y mental de los hombres y mujeres que habían elegido aquella carrera. Bella estaba algo nerviosa ante el movimiento de todos los agentes y el ruido de las armas, que nunca es grato, la tenían muy ansiosa, pero ante el desafío de captar todo aquello se preparó y alejó de su mente el nerviosismo, tomó su cámara y buscó una buena posición para comenzar su trabajo. El director la guió hasta un lugar seguro y de un momento a otro le pareció estar en una de esas escenas de películas de acción, empezó a enfocar su cámara y encontró a un hombre que llamó su atención, era alto, llevaba un chaleco antibalas con las iniciales FBI, pantalones al estilo militar de color negro, con muchos bolsillos y una polo blanca muy ajustada que dejaba ver unos espectaculares brazos, su pelo era de un llamativo color bronce algo despeinado pero que le daba un toque especial, lástima que su rostro no lo pudo ver bien ya que llevaba unos grandes lentes protectores, pero aún así podía verse que estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Srta. Swan – dijo el Director – prepare su cámara, está a punto de ver a uno de nuestros mejores tiradores en acción - y así lo hizo.

¡Ahora!, se escuchó una voz grave en alguna parte y vio como aquel agente salía corriendo, esquivando golpes, refugiándose de las balas y saltando enormes objetos que hacían de barrera, de pronto comenzó a disparar a todo aquel señuelo señalado evidentemente, como "los malos" y él no vaciló ni un momento al disparar su arma, era increíble su agilidad física y su destreza con el arma. Pero ella no se quedó atrás, su cámara disparaba el flash como nunca, quería captar toda la esencia y la adrenalina de aquel hombre.

Al terminar el ejercicio se escucharon fuertes aplausos y vítores en señal de admiración desde donde estaba el resto de los agentes. Al unirse al grupo de hombres y mujeres que estaban ahí, notó como dos de ellos chocaban sus puños en señal de amistad y felicitaciones, logró captar con su lente aquel momento y fue una de las fotos elegidas para el reportaje donde quedaba de manifiesto el compañerismo y la amistad entre los tan temidos agentes. Luego conocería a esos dos compañeros, eran Jasper y Emmet, amigos inseparables desde que los tres ingresaron a la academia y de ahí al FBI.

-Agente Cullen - llamó el Director.

-Sí señor - respondió al momento de estar frente a su superior - quiero presentarle a la Señorita Isabella Swan, fotógrafa de la revista encargada del reportaje que les hablé en la reunión de ayer.

Edward se quitó los lentes protectores y Bella quedó prendida de los ojos más hermosos y profundos que había visto nunca, aquellas esmeraldas verdes eran una invitación a ser admiradas cada día durante las 24 horas del día.

-Un gusto conocerla Srta. Swan - oyó casi como un susurro al estar tan pendiente de aquel par de ojos y de su dueño.

–El gusto es todo mío - ¿ella había dicho eso?, oh por Dios!! De inmediato sus mejillas alcanzaron un tono rojizo difícil de superar porque simplemente no había algo más rojo que eso!! Ella era tímida y cauta ante los hombres y de buenas a primera sale con que el gusto es "todo" mío!!! – trágame tierra - pensó.

Ambos se miraron y Edward sonrió ante aquella muestra de …¿vergüenza?, ¿qué chica es capaz de sonrojarse ante un simple comentario en pleno siglo XXI?....esto no estaba bien, nada bien, esa chica es sinónimo de peligro – lo doy firmado - pensó para sí.

Tan peligrosa resultó Bella, que Edward no pudo separarse de ella desde ese día, no le temía al peligro y más aún si tenía forma de mujer y esa mujer era Bella. Estaba perdido, cayó ante el embrujo de aquellos tiernos y sinceros ojos chocolate, ante la belleza de su blanca piel y su fino y muy bien formado cuerpo. Ambos se amaban y se entregaban lo mejor de sí mientras estaban juntos, porque sus profesiones exigían a veces que los dos viajaran. Lo habían asimilado puesto que se conocieron así, ninguno le pediría al otro más tiempo del que se daban, porque no sería justo ni para uno ni para el otro. Pero los días o las horas que compartían estaban llenos de puro amor, de comprensión, de amistad, aprovechaban todo el tiempo juntos para conocerse y lograr comunicarse incluso con las miradas.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bueno este es el primer capítulo de mi historia, estoy feliz de poder por fin publicarlo y esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios. Quiero agradecer infinitamente a Lilia por su paciencia y buenísima voluntad para enseñarme a manejar esto, ya que soy principiante y realmente estaba hecha un lío para poder publicar jejejeje!!

Shanny.


	2. Amigos y compañeros

Amigos y compañeros.

Llevaban un año juntos y hacía 3 meses, Edward le había pedido a Bella que se mudara a su departamento. Él sentía por Bella algo muy profundo y estaba seguro que no había otra mujer en la tierra que ocupara el lugar de ella, Bella era la única que podría estar a su lado como mujer, amante y….esposa. Pronto estaría todo listo para pedírselo como había soñado, pero primero debía terminar aquella misión en la que llevaba trabajando 8 meses y por la que incluso había tenido que dejar sola a Bella en algunas ocasiones durante el último tiempo, pero esta vez llevaban 15 días sin saber nada el uno del otro y eso lo ponía de un humor de los mil demonios, pero la misión que los tenía ahí era de vital importancia en la investigación, estaban trabajando en cubierto en las instalaciones del muelle y no podían cometer ningún error. Trabajaban como cualquier otro obrero durante el día y por la noche se escabullían a vigilar todos los movimientos en el lugar.

Solo Jasper y Emmet eran capaces de aguantar a ese ogro lejos de su amada y vaya que hacían esfuerzos y eso se debía a que ellos mismos se sentían igual de molestos.

-Vamos Eddy – le decía Emmet – ¿por qué tenemos que pagar los platos rotos nosotros?, si no fueras el jefe de esta operación juro que este puño - mostrándole su mano - ya se hubiera estrellado en tu perfecta y recta nariz de modelito griego!!!

Edward, miró a Emmet con cara de pocos amigos – cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames "Eddy", detesto ese nombre y segundo, sigue soñando con que me alcanzarás con tu puñito, jefe o no jefe, sigo siendo más ágil que tú, pedazo de mastodonte, lo que tú tienes de fuerza yo lo tengo en rapidez!!

-Ya basta!! - ¿no creen que es suficiente estar lejos de las chicas, ocultos entre estas bodegas con olor a ratas y perro descompuesto, como para más encima tener que soportar sus arranques de "yo puedo más"? – dijo Jasper. Se miraron unos a otros y se callaron. Jasper tenía razón, los tres extrañaban a quienes eran las dueñas de sus corazones. Los tres mosqueteros habían caído rendidos ante la más peligrosa de las armas…el amor!!

Emmet soñaba despierto con las peligrosas curvas de Rose, que trabajaba como Relacionadora Pública en una importante firma de modelos y a quien había conocido gracias a Alice, la novia de Jasper. Un día Emmet acompañó a Jasper a buscar a Alice que era la encargada de vestuario y maquillaje en la firma de modelos. Cuando Alice le dijo a Emmet que pronto le presentaría a la que sería la mujer que lo atraparía para siempre, éste solo pudo reírse a carcajada abierta.

-Ohh vamos Alice, el que Jasper haya caído rendido a tus encantos no significa que exista en el mundo una mujer que haga lo mismo conmigo, hay demasiadas en la tierra como para solo querer estar con una!! - y volvió a reír hasta que de pronto se le congeló la risa en la cara…

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor salió una mujer rubia enfundada en un ceñido traje rojo con una falda que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y que dejaba ver unas largas piernas y qué piernas por Dios!!!, la chaqueta se le amoldaba a su torso como un guante a la mano, es que simplemente no sobraba ni un centímetro de tela en ese traje que no estuviera en su lugar.

Vio con asombro e incredulidad que ella se acercaba a donde estaban, si hasta olvidó respirar y su cara pasó de un rojo a morado al pasar un minuto. Al ver el estado en que quedó Emmet, Alice lo golpeó en el estómago haciendo que soltara todo el aire contenido de un porrazo.

-¿Decías Emmet? - dijo Alice y ella y Jasper soltaron la risa contenida al ver la cara del pobrecillo de su amigo.

– Rose te presento a Emmet, Emmet ella es Rose, mi mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo - y Rose le tendió la mano con su perfecta manicure, a lo que Emmet le respondió con el más suave toque que su poderosa mano podía brindar. Rose no pudo pasar desapercibido el cuerpo tan musculoso del chico que le acababan de presentar – está esculpido a mano - pensó para sí misma.

El resto es historia, Emmet no ha vuelto a ver a otra chica desde que está con Rose y eso es un constante motivo de burlas cuando Jasper y Edward quieren molestarlo, "por la boca muere el pez", le decían!!.

Jasper, por su parte, solo anhelaba estar sentado en su cómodo sofá entre los brazos de su Alice, la chica que lo atrapó cuando por esas increíbles coincidencias de la vida, la salvó de un delincuente que la estaba asaltando en un centro comercial. Aún recuerda ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Estaba sentado en una cafetería cuando en frente de él pasa una bellísima chica cargada con una tonelada de bolsas en cada mano, se veía tan delicada y pequeña que no pudo apartar la vista de ella, pero cuando hubo pasado se percató que un hombre la seguía con los ojos clavados en su cartera, Jasper tenía un infalible sentido para detectar a un "amigo de lo ajeno", y no dudó en seguir al individuo. Cuando al entrar en un pasillo poco transitado dado que las tiendas ya estaban cerrando, vio como el hombre se abalanzaba sobre la muchacha. Sorprendentemente, ella no soltó nada de lo que llevaba, se aferraba a sus bolsas como si se le fuera la vida en ello e insultaba al hombre que quería lo que ella tenía, su dinero y sus preciadas compras. Jasper llegó justo en el momento en que el ladrón empujaba con toda su fuerza a la chica contra la pared, lo que hizo que casi perdiera el conocimiento al golpearse la cabeza, pero sorprendentemente al acercarse para ver si estaba bien, ella solo le dijo – atrapa a ese infeliz y tráeme mis cosas y tal vez te invite un café! – tardó un segundo en digerir lo que Alice le dijo y echó a correr para atrapar al hombre, mientras corría sin perderlo de vista, Jasper solo pensaba en lo que le dijo…"te invito un café"…¿un café?, por todos los santos, le acababan de robar y casi medio la aturden y ella le invitaba un café!!!

El infeliz ladrón no contaba con la rapidez de las piernas de Jasper, si Edward era ágil para esquivar golpes y Emmet tenía una fuerza casi inhumana en sus bien formados músculos, él poseía la marca más rápida en persecuciones a pie de todo el departamento del FBI. Desde el colegio que practicaba atletismo y eso le valió el mayor puntaje para entrar en la academia de policía y de ahí al FBI.

En cosa de minutos estuvo en frente de Alice, que estaba siendo atendida por personal de seguridad del centro comercial, con todas sus bolsas y su preciada cartera Gucci. Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción y por supuesto el café no se hizo esperar.

*******************************************************************************************************************

_Bien, este fue el segundo capítulo...la historia va tomando más forma y espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews, aún son poquitos pero espero que vayan aumentando a medida que avance la historia._

_Lilia.....tú ya sabes...GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_CARIÑOS....SHANNY_


	3. La trampa

Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi fic…los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer pero la historia me pertenece…

La trampa.

De pronto algo llamó la atención de Jasper que vigilaba con binoculares infrarrojos hacia el callejón donde estaban los individuos, se dividieron en tres grupos y subieron a los vehículos, no podían perderlos de vista.

-Están yéndose por distintos caminos - dijo Jasper.

–Malditos, seguro es una estrategia, uno de ellos verá al cabecilla, estoy seguro - agregó Edward.

-Pero no podemos separarnos Edward, puede ser una trampa - dijo Emmet.

-No tenemos alternativa chicos, es ahora o nunca. Jasper!! sigue al vehículo que va al sur, Emmet!! sigue a los que tomaron al norte, yo me quedaré a vigilar a los que se quedaron aquí, tengo un presentimiento…vamos!! - y las instrucciones de Edward se cumplieron en el instante.

Edward saltó entre los conteiner para acercarse más al lugar donde estaban aquellos tres hombres. Llevaba su arma en la mano, se percató que faltaba uno de ellos, había visto cuatro antes de salir de su escondite…¿dónde estaba el otro?, esto no le gustó, su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal, algo pasaría y no sería bueno…de eso estaba seguro. Pero si algo pasaba, prefería que fuera a él y no a sus amigos y siguió hacia la bodega donde entraron los hombres.

Estaba a pocos metros de ellos cuando sintió un vehículo acercarse, estaba lo suficientemente oculto para no ser visto desde la entrada principal. Dos hombres entraron en la bodega, iban vestidos de negro con largos abrigos, no pudo reconocer a ninguno de ellos, pero cuando verificaron que todo estaba en orden, entró otro individuo, era un hombre alto, delgado e igualmente vestido de negro y con un sombrero al estilo gánster.

Edward se quedó totalmente inmóvil, un helado escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al reconocer aquel individuo, no había dudas, nunca podría olvidar al hombre que llevó a su padre a la perdición. James Crown, el mayor narcotraficante de los últimos tiempos, todas las indagaciones eran ciertas, él estaba involucrado y esta vez quería conseguir todas las pruebas necesarias para encerrarlo de por vida, lo haría por el bien de la ciudad y por la memoria de su padre.

Flash Back…

Albert Cullen era un gran empresario con una gran fortuna a su haber, pero hacía muy pocos meses había perdido a su esposa debido a un cáncer que fue imposible parar, ni aún con toda su fortuna pudo hacer algo para salvarla y eso marcó su vida para siempre, buscó el camino más fácil para olvidar, recurrió al alcohol, a las fiestas, a la vida bohemia y de paso a las drogas gracias a Crown, a quien conoció en una de esas tantas fiestas de la "alta sociedad". Crown sabía que Cullen poseía una gran fortuna y por tanto no sería un mal cliente, todo lo contrario, sería un gran "amigo" y un excelente aliado en sus "negocios". Pero James no contó con que la depresión de su nuevo amigo lo acabaría tan pronto.

Una noche, luego de una de las tantas fiestas a la que asistía Albert, regresó a casa con una gran cantidad de drogas, que usaría como siempre en pequeñas cantidades, pero esa noche era especial, él y su amada esposa cumplirían un año más de matrimonio. Albert no pudo soportar mucho más, la pena y la amargura bloquearon su razón y en medio de todo el dolor y la desesperación, escribió una nota al único ser que le quedaba en el mundo, su hijo Edward.

_Mi amado Edward:_

_Hoy cumpliríamos 30 años de matrimonio con tu madre y necesito estar con ella, necesito poder descansar de toda esta pena que ha destrozado mi corazón. No puedo más hijo, soy un cobarde y no puedo vivir esta vida si no la tengo a mi lado. Sé que no me perdonarás, pero espero que algún día me comprendas, el amor de tu madre era el motor de mi vida y aunque traté de seguir….no puedo más, no puedo más, no sin ella._

_Te amo con todo el corazón y estoy orgulloso de ti. Sé una persona fuerte hijo…hazlo por los dos._

_Papá._

Fin Flash Back

Ya han pasado 6 años desde que su padre murió por una sobredosis y aunque no pudo perdonar el que lo haya dejado totalmente solo, podía en su corazón comprender que el amor que sentía por Bella podía ser igual o más fuerte que el de sus padres y no lograba siquiera pensar en vivir sin ella.

Sabía que esta operación era grande, pero no logró entender las dimensiones reales hasta que vio a James. Para que el jefe en persona estuviera ahí debía ser realmente importante dado que llevaban años detrás de él y nunca habían podido encontrar pruebas suficientes para encarcelarlo y ahora, ahí lo tenía a unos metros de distancia. Pero algo no encajaba, sabían que la droga no llegaría hasta dentro de unos meses, estaban trabajando con los gobiernos de Colombia y México, por tanto algo más debía llevar a James ahí.

Tan concentrado estaba en tratar de escuchar lo que los hombres decían que no sintió acercarse al hombre hasta que fue demasiado tarde, no supo qué lo golpeó.

Al volver en sí luego de recibir un nuevo balde de agua fría, pudo sentir que estaba maniatado y si los dolores que sentía en todo el cuerpo eran así de fuertes, su aspecto no sería el mejor, efectivamente al tratar de enfocar la vista solo lo consiguió con un ojo, el otro estaba demasiado inflamado para siquiera pensar en abrirlo. El sabor de la sangre en su boca dejaba claro que hablar también le resultaría difícil.

-Por fin estás de regreso entre los vivos - dijo James – creo que me siento un poco decepcionado ante la gran facilidad con que ha caído el super agente Cullen, esperaba que cayera uno de tus amiguitos y dejarte con él mi mensaje, pero al parecer ha sido mi día de suerte….así que esto será mucho más sencillo y directo.

-¿Qué quieres Crown? – logró articular Edward.

-Vaya!!, veo que no me has olvidado. Bueno… es lógico, siendo tan amigo de tu padre – dijo con una risa burlona en la cara. - Realmente has sido una enorme molestia desde hace varios meses y no me gustan las molestias Cullen, no me gustan nada así que será mejor que escuches y escucha bien porque no suelo repetir las cosas… la razón por la que estoy en este inmundo lugar eres tú Cullen. Sabemos que tú y tu grupito de scout nos han estado vigilando y eso me ha traído algunos problemillas con importantes socios internacionales. Como te dije antes, no me gustan las molestias y como sabrás sé perfectamente deshacerme de ellas. Ante un gesto de Crown dos de los hombres levantaron a Edward del suelo y lo llevaron frente a un cajón. Él tuvo problemas para enfocar la vista, pero cuando logró distinguir bien se quedó totalmente inmóvil al ver lo que había sobre la cubierta de aquella improvisada mesa. Bella entrando al edificio donde estaba su revista, Bella en una cafetería con Alice y Rose, Bella y él cenando en un restauran, Jasper y Emmet trotando por una avenida, los seis juntos saliendo de una disco. Edward sintió cómo se le congelaba la sangre en ese momento, los habían estado siguiendo y él no se dio cuenta!!!

-Tienes un gran grupo de amigos Edward, pero he de reconocer que tienes un gusto exquisito con las mujeres, tu querida novia es realmente bellísima. Ante este comentario Edward trató de abalanzarse hacia James, pero fue detenido por los hombres que estaban cerca.

-Vamos Eddy, no seas tan susceptible, ella está bien…..por ahora. Soy un hombre de negocios Edward y este es el trato: déjanos en paz y tu queridísima novia vivirá para tener hijos…claro que no sé si serán tuyos, a no ser que luego de esta noche sigas en este mundo, pero tú sabes….no se puede tener todo en la vida.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho Cullen, la vida de tu amada noviecita y la de tus apreciados amigos está en tus manos, ya sea si sobrevives o no hoy, desaparecerás del mapa para que mis negocios no se vean perjudicados ¿quedó claro?

Edward no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo sumió nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

*****************************************************************************

_¿alguien puede imaginarse a Edward todo golpeado???...pobrecito..pero era parte de la historia y no podía saltarme esa parte sorry!!!!!!!!!_

_Pueden dejarme todos los comentarios que quieran, agradeceré muchos sus reviews para así ir aprendiendo y seguir escribiendo….gracias!!_

_Nos vemos….Shanny_


	4. Sal de mi vida Bella

_Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía….espero la disfruten!!!_

Sal de mi vida Bella.

Bella estaba en el departamento, no dejaba de observar su celular por si recibía alguna llamada de Edward, sabía que una llamada en plena misión podía tardar, pero ya habían pasado demasiados días sin saber de él, ni las chicas sabían de Jasper y Emmet y no le gustaba en absoluto. Había conocido y aceptado a su novio así con todos los riegos que su profesión implicaba, pero siempre era difícil cuando se marchaba, trataba de no tener pensamientos negativos, eso no le ayudaría a él ni ella se sentiría mejor, así que siempre tenía una gran sonrisa y el más apasionado de los besos cuando Edward se iba, era su cábala para que regresara pronto sano y salvo.

Fue hasta el equipo de música y puso su cd preferido, una música suave sonó y comenzó a pasear descalza como era su costumbre, Edward siempre le decía que adoraba sus pies aunque no entendía la manía que tenía de sacarse los zapatos nada más entrar al departamento. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bella al recordar sus palabras. Desde niña que le gustaba ir descalza, se sentía libre, liviana, era muy relajante. Aún con la angustia que tenía no pudo resistir el buscar algo para comer, últimamente andaba con más hambre que de costumbre y lo atribuyó a la ansiedad y los nervios.

Se fue al dormitorio, debía tratar de dormir un poco, no tenía nada planificado para el día siguiente, pero si Edward regresaba y le notaba las ojeras que tenía seguro se molestaría, no le gustaba que se preocupara por él, se sentía culpable de inquietarla y no quería que eso sucediera.

A las 6:30 de la madrugada su teléfono sonó, se quedó inmóvil, un mal presentimiento la invadió en el acto y el miedo le atenazó el corazón, Edward….fue lo primero que pensó.

Al tercer ring logró contestar – aló?? –

-Bella es Jasper.

-Edward….¿dónde está Edward? – fue lo único que dijo.

-Quiero que escuches con calma Bella…él te necesita. Sufrió un accidente y está en el hospital ahora mismo, los mejores especialistas lo están atendiendo. Emmet va para allá a buscarte, debe estar por llegar, no puedo darte más detalles. Te esperamos. – Y la comunicación se cortó.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y el timbre de la puerta sonó, Bella corrió a abrir y se encontró con un Emmet devastado, su rostro aunque con una sonrisa no pudo disimular el dolor y la preocupación que tenía.

-Bella, Edward te necesita – las mismas palabras que Jasper le había dicho.

Sin perder más tiempo tomó su bolso, ya se había puesto unos jeans y un sweater y salieron casi corriendo del edificio. Bella no podía hablar, sentía cómo su mandíbula tiritaba y no podía controlarlo, los nervios eran demasiados, nunca en el tiempo que llevaban juntos Edward había resultado herido, solo uno que otro moretón tras una pelea, pero nada más… hasta ahora.

Emmet aún con su imponente presencia no disimulaba tampoco su miedo, Edward era su amigo, su hermano, fijó la vista en el camino y condujo como solo un profesional podría hacerlo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto, Bella no quería preguntar y Emmet no quería recordar el estado en que había visto a Edward cuando lo encontraron en el muelle.

Cuatro días pasaron antes de que Edward recobrara el conocimiento, lo habían mantenido sedado y así darle tiempo para que sanaran las lesiones internas, todo su cuerpo estaba golpeado, tenía su ojo izquierdo completamente hinchado y sin duda los dolores que sentiría serían horribles. En la tarde del tercer día, el médico le había dicho a Bella que los efectos de los sedantes le durarían aún toda la noche y que por la mañana iría recobrando el conocimiento, así podrían hacerle más pruebas para asegurarse de que no tuviera secuelas, dada las dimensiones de la golpiza que había sido víctima. Jasper y Emmet llevaron a Bella a casa esa noche, la habían convencido con el pretexto de que a Edward no le gustaría despertar y verla con tamañas ojeras y tan demacrada.

Edward comenzó a despertarse….una fuerte punzada lo golpeó al tratar de moverse, se quedó quieto tratando de reconocer algún ruido, un olor…pero nada, todo allí le era desconocido. Intentó de a poco abrir los ojos y volvió a sentir otra punzada, esta vez en su cara, sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido, extraño, como si no fuera suyo….intentó nuevamente ver algo y logró abrir por lo menos uno de sus ojos, el otro continúa inflamado. La habitación era blanca y los ruidos que escuchaba provenían de las máquinas que tenía alrededor, no había que ser adivino para darse cuenta dónde se encontraba…¿cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?...en su mente vagaban las imágenes de la noche de la emboscada y también aquellas que el maldito de James le mostró de Bella, debía hacer algo ahora mismo, en esas condiciones no podría protegerla jamás!!. Se maldijo y maldijo mil veces a James mientras pensaba en cómo mantener a salvo a Bella, no tenía otra opción que sacarla de aquella encrucijada, él nunca transaría sus principios dándole el gusto a James de hacer vista gorda y dejar la investigación, se lo debía a sí mismo y también a su padre.

Nunca pensó en hacer esto algún día, pero no tenía más alternativa y el tiempo se estaba agotando…Bella era todo para él y aunque terminara odiándolo luego, no podía hacer nada más, por lo menos conociéndola como era. Bella era terca, casi tanto o más que él y estaba seguro que no conseguiría que se alejara de buenas a primeras sin un motivo poderoso, pero no podía decirle la amenaza que cernía sobre ella, no podía alterar su vida de esa manera, la presión sicológica es demasiado fuerte, él lo sabía y lo habían entrenado para soportarlo, pero no así a Bella, su vida era tranquila, dedicada a su trabajo, a sus amigos y a él, pero ¿cómo poner todo aquello de cabeza por su culpa? La vida de un agente es difícil, vivían al borde del peligro, desafiando a la muerte en cada misión y aunque ella sabía los riesgos de su trabajo, era completamente distinto hacérselo vivir.

Llevaba 3 horas despierto y pronto amanecería…le pidió a una enfermera que le marcara un número en el teléfono e hizo aquella llamada.

Bella llegó al hospital acompañada de Jasper y Emmet y se dirigieron de inmediato a la habitación de Edward, él los estaba esperando y cuando vio a Bella pensó que no sería capaz de llevar a cabo su plan, estaba tan hermosa aunque no pudo dejar de notar que estaba algo demacrada y muy pálida, seguro era por su culpa y eso le dio el valor suficiente para hablar…

-¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así Edward?!!!, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?!! – Jasper trataba de contener a Emmet que luchaba por tirársele encima y terminar de matarlo con sus propias manos, mientras la mujer a su lado trataba de protegerlo también.

¡¡Brillante Edward, ahora sí que la hiciste!! – pensaba Edward totalmente amargado, ojalá Emmet lo matara de una vez porque desde el momento en que Bella salió de aquella habitación se había llevado con ella su corazón, era un hombre muerto en vida….incluso el dolor físico que sentía era nada comparado con el dolor que quedó grabado a fuego en su pecho al ver el rostro totalmente desencajado y lleno de lágrimas de Bella…la había herido, la había hecho sufrir y nunca podría perdonarse por eso…..nunca.

El gran plan de Edward fue hacerle creer que ya no la amaba, le dijo que durante los días que llevaba lejos se dio cuenta que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, que aún estaban a tiempo de rehacer sus vidas, además de decirle que el mudarse juntos había sido un error!!. Se odió a sí mismo al terminar con su preparado y falso discurso pero cuando vio que Bella no terminaba de convencerse de su actuación dio el golpe final….como por arte de magia entró en la habitación una mujer que hacía mucho tiempo Bella no veía. Tania pertenecía también al FBI pero trabajaba en las oficinas, allí conoció a Edward y durante un tiempo mantuvieron una relación sin grandes compromisos, más bien una amistad "con ventajas", por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo a Bella cuando se encontraron en un restaurante.

Detrás de Tania entraron también Jasper y Emmet con la misma expresión de asombro e incertidumbre que tenía Bella, se acercó a Edward y le tomó la mano, sin que él dijera o hiciera nada para evitarlo.

-Supongo que ya estás al tanto de todo y espero por el bien de Edward que no pongas problemas para alejarte de su vida, ahora yo me encargaré de cuidarlo, así que no te preocupes por nada, solo desaparece de su vida - Terminado su parte del parlamento, le dio a aquella escena un final que ni Edward esperaba, pero tampoco hizo nada para detenerla, se acercó y lo besó en los labios ante la mirada de dolor de Bella y la incredulidad de sus amigos.

*****************************************************************************

_Otro capítulo más de mi historia….estoy un poco triste porque no me han dejado reviews, pero sigo contenta con mi logro de haber podido escribir algo por fin!!!!!_

_Cariños…..Shanny_


	5. Una luz en el camino

_Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece….espero que la disfruten…_

Una luz en el camino

Bella no podía creer aún lo que sus ojos vieron…todo parecía una pesadilla pero el dolor era demasiado profundo para estar soñando. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿dónde estuvo Edward todos esos días?, ¿Emmet y Jasper lo estarían encubriendo?.........no!!, no!!, eso no podía estar sucediendo. Todas esas preguntas llenaban su mente mientras corría hacia la salida, pero de pronto sintió como su cuerpo no respondía y simplemente cayó en un espacio negro, todo había desaparecido.

-Un médico!!, necesito un médico!! - gritó el guardia en la puerta de urgencias al ver a Bella tirada en el piso. Rápidamente fue llevada a una de las salas de urgencias donde fue atendida, nadie sabía lo que le había pasado y le practicaron varios exámenes para obtener alguna pista.

Emmet corrió tras Bella luego de que Jasper lo calmara a duras penas, pero llegó hasta la salida y no había rastro de ella, ignorando que estaba unas salas más allá totalmente inconsciente y sin que nadie supiera el por qué de su estado. Triste regresó a la habitación de Edward, pero no entró, Jasper lo esperaba en el pasillo.

-Emmet debemos tener paciencia, yo tampoco logro entender la actitud de Edward y créeme que tampoco me fue fácil contenerme ante lo que ví, pero tampoco podemos hacer nada, por ahora. Todavía está débil, todo esto no ha sido fácil y estoy seguro que todo tiene una explicación – Jasper miró a Emmet a los ojos buscando alguna señal que indicara que comprendía sus palabras a pesar que él mismo no lograba convencerse, pero de verdad esperaba que Edward tuviera una muy buena explicación para lo que había hecho, su amigo no podía ser tan insensible y traicionero, le resultaba imposible de creer.

-Tranquila, está a salvo y la estamos atendiendo, no se preocupe ¿sabe dónde está? – preguntó una enfermera que se encontraba a su lado.

-En el hospital…yo…., ¿qué ha pasado?

-Sufrió un desmayo, le hemos tomado algunas pruebas para saber el motivo, pronto el médico vendrá para darle los resultados – la mente de Bella trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero no tardó mucho en recobrar totalmente la consciencia y hubiera preferido mil veces no haber despertado. Trató de incorporarse, debía salir de ahí… ese lugar la asfixiaba, necesita sentir aire limpio de olores, sentía que su pecho explotaría pero no precisamente por el olor, sino más bien de pura pena. Sintió otro mareo y la enfermera le pidió que se calmara, aún no estaba del todo bien y debía esperar los resultados de los exámenes. Bella no pudo negarse, de verdad que no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para caminar.

-Srta. Swan ¿cierto? - preguntó el médico que se acercó a Bella – disculpe pero hemos tomado el nombre de los documentos que encontramos en su cartera. Espero no se moleste pero al parecer usted estaba sola al momento del desmayo.

-No se preocupe……¿me puedo retirar ya? – Bella no quería ser mal educada pero le urgía salir de allí, no quería ver a nadie ni mucho menos encontrarse con Jasper o Emmet, no después de la humillación que sufrió delante de ellos.

-Srta. Swan ¿tiene alguna idea sobre el motivo que provocó su desmayo?

-Doctor acabo de recibir una noticia no muy buena…. creo que el impacto fue mucho peor de lo que creí – Bella trató de ocultar lo mejor que pudo sus lágrimas, porque si una sola escapaba no podría contenerlas y no era el lugar ni el momento para sacar todo lo que tenía dentro.

-Lamento escuchar eso, espero que todo salga bien, pero me temo que hay algo más y al parecer, no lo ha tomado en cuenta.

Bella no supo qué decir, lo miró con cautela, siempre había sido una mujer sana….a no ser…oh!! por Dios…no!!, eso no puede ser, cayó en la cuenta al percatarse de la fecha y le tomó un segundo en atar cabos, su inusual apetito, las ansias que sentía a ratos… no eran por la ausencia de Edward… El médico vio la expresión en el rostro de Bella y supo que había acertado.

–Veo que al parecer ahora entiende lo del desmayo – le dijo él con una sonrisa sincera – usted está embarazada.

Bella no sabía qué decir, su mente quedó en blanco, pensó que perdería la conciencia otra vez de la pura impresión, pero no sucedió. El médico le extendió los resultados de las pruebas y le recomendó un chequeo con su ginecólogo a la brevedad y se despidió de ella, otros pacientes esperaban por él.

La enfermera regresó con sus cosas y le preguntó si se sentía en condiciones para irse sola o si prefería llamar a algún familiar, pero antes debía firmar la documentación rutinaria. Así lo hizo, luego tomó sus cosas y se apresuró a la puerta rogando por no toparse con sus amigos y tuvo suerte, paró al taxi y desapareció de aquel lugar.

Dejó que la brisa entrara por la ventana del vehículo, como si el aire fuera capaz de llevarse los tormentos que nublaban su mente, el remolino de pensamientos giraba demasiado rápido en su cabeza y no lograba encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse. Todo lo bueno que conocía y tenía acababa de perderlo de un golpe, aún no podía asimilar las últimas palabras que escuchó de labios de Edward y realmente dudaba que algún día lo hiciera.

Ella creía conocer a Edward, estos últimos meses habían avanzado tanto en su relación que hasta habían pensado en casarse!!!, pero las palabras que su madre siempre le repetía eran dolorosamente ciertas en esta ocasión, "uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas", ¿cómo puede ser que alguien que comparte su vida contigo, se divierte contigo, platica de los más triviales y también profundos temas, pueda de un momento a otro decir que ya no podía estar cerca de ti?, que necesita espacio y tiempo para reorganizar su vida, que ya no sentía lo mismo!!!. ¿Es que ella era…. una equivocación?.

Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos, que el chofer tuvo que llamarla por tercera vez para anunciarle que ya habían llegado a la dirección que le había indicado. Bella subió al departamento y al encontrarse sola en medio de la sala no pudo más con su dolor, debía sacarlo fuera y lloró…..lloró como hacía muchos años no lo hacía. Hecha un ovillo sobre la alfombra, dejó que todas sus lágrimas salieran porque no había forma de detenerlas, se sentía caer en un inmenso pozo y no veía que tuviera fondo, solo caía y caía arrastrando todo su dolor con ella.

De pronto sonó el teléfono, pero ni siquiera pensó en contestarlo, la llamada que ella tanto esperaba nunca llegó y no llegaría jamás.

Cuando sus ojos estaban tan hinchados y rojos de tanto llanto, logró encontrar un momento de tranquilidad al recordar de pronto las palabras del médico, - "usted está embarazada" -, de tan dolida y humillada como se sentía, había dejado en algún lugar de su mente aquel hecho que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Se enderezó bruscamente, sintió como si su alma hubiera regresado de golpe a su cuerpo y milagrosamente la visión que había tenido de su vida hace unos minutos cambió abruptamente…. - una pequeña luz al fondo del pozo – pensó. Nunca había dejado que una mala pasada del destino la abatiera hasta destrozar sus deseos de vivir, ni aún cuando sus padres se separaron y la mandaron a un internado porque ninguno de los dos quiso cuidarla a tiempo completo. El hecho de sentirse no deseada en el mundo había provocado un gran dolor en ella pero había sido capaz de salir adelante, estudiar hasta que fue suficientemente mayor para trabajar en sus horarios libres y hacerse independiente al poco tiempo. Aprendió a organizarse, a vivir valiéndose solo de ella misma hasta lograr su mayor satisfacción al concluir sus estudios de fotografía. De ahí en adelante había tenido suerte al lograr que varias revistas publicaran sus fotos, hasta que se hizo de un nombre reconocido en su medio. Sus fotos recorrían el mundo bajo el nombre de Bella Swan. Así fue como un día recibió el llamado de Jacob Black, editor y representante de una de las revistas más importantes de EEUU y que además era publicada en varios idiomas para el resto del mundo. Hoy llevaba trabajando para Jacob tres años y se habían convertido con el paso del tiempo en grandes amigos, él era unos años mayor que ella y estaba felizmente casado.

*****************************************************************************

_Sigo sin recibir reviews…es triste pero seguiré subiendo los capítulos hasta terminar toda la historia…………"el que la sigue, la consigue"!!!!_

_Cariño….Shanny_


	6. La decisión de su vida

Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía!!!...disfruten de un nuevo capítulo…

La decisión de su vida

Muy bien, tenía que retomar las riendas de su vida, el tiempo pasa inexorablemente y como dice el popular dicho, "el tiempo todo lo cura", se aferró a esto último y con sus manos en el vientre se juró ella misma que no se dejaría vencer, Edward era una parte importantísima en su vida, el pilar en el que había imaginado apoyarse el resto de su vida, pero ya no estaba, la había dejado igual que sus padres, pero esta vez no estaba sola, su bebé llegaría a llenar todo el espacio vacío en su corazón y sería suficiente para volver a creer que la vida valía la pena. Ella no le haría lo que sus padres le hicieron, todo lo contrario viviría para su hijo y vendería hasta su alma para asegurarse que nunca le faltara nada y mucho menos amor.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche pero no había tiempo que perder, no había nadie con quien quisiera hablar ahora, sabía que solo podrían ser sus amigas y seguro ya estaban enteradas de lo que pasó. No, no quería hablar de eso, la fuerza que le restaba era para cumplir su promesa y comenzó a empacar.

Al ver la hora en el reloj de su escritorio, Jacob se extrañó de que su móvil sonara, vio el identificador, era Bella, ella nunca lo llamaba a esa hora, algo debió sucederle….Edward, pensó..tal vez…no!!, sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a contestar. En un principio no pudo entender las atropelladas palabras de Bella, pero luego de que lograra calmarla logró hilvanar las ideas.

Durante los días en que Edward se encontraba fuera, Jacob le había propuesto a Bella un trabajo que involucraba un gran proyecto que la llevaría a viajar por toda Europa, era una maravillosa oportunidad para acrecentar su carrera pero, si aceptaba le significaría alejarse de su amor por varios meses y con muy pocas posibilidades de verse, le dijo que tomara su tiempo para responderle dado que aún había tiempo para asignar el cargo, aunque él pensaba firmemente que ella era la persona ideal, por otro lado también sabía que Edward y Bella tenían una hermosa relación y que hacía poco vivían juntos, por tanto debía darle el tiempo suficiente para que pensara la proposición.

-Bella estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?

-Jacob, en este mismo minuto solo tengo segura una cosa y es que necesito salir de aquí, tú eres el único que puede ayudarme y te lo pido como amigo, sabes que no te decepcionaré.

-no es eso lo que me preocupa Bella, sé que no me fallarás, la que me preocupa eres tú, por lo que me contaste no creo que sea bueno tomar una decisión de esta magnitud en tu actual estado, aún estás choqueada por lo que viviste...piénsalo un poco más.

Bella debía convencer a Jacob de que para conservar su mente clara justo ahora necesitaba salir de ahí, aunque irse al otro extremo del mundo era extremadamente exagerado, era la única alternativa que tenía en ese momento e iba a tomarla. Luego de asegurarle a su jefe y amigo que todo iría bien y convencerlo para que le diera el trabajo en Europa le pidió un último favor y el más importante.

-Jacob, sé que eres amigo de Edward también y que lo estimas, pero necesito pedirte en nombre de la amistad entre tú y yo que no lo digas a nadie donde estaré durante los próximos meses y mucho menos a él.

-está bien Bella, se hará como tú digas y quiero que recuerdes que podrás contar conmigo siempre y que si en cualquier momento quisieras regresar, no dudes en decírmelo, para mí es más importante tu salud y bienestar, lo del proyecto podremos solucionarlo, estoy seguro que Mike aceptará gustoso el puesto si tú lo dejas. Mañana a primera hora estará todo listo en el aeropuerto, te enviaré todos los detalles por mail y Bella….cuídate mucho por favor.

Estaba hecho, ahora no le quedaba más que terminar de arreglar su equipaje, tenía el resto de la noche para hacerlo, ya que estaba segura que no podría dormir aunque quisiera. Una vez terminada la tarea de empacar, llevó las maletas y los bolsos de sus cámaras fotográficas hasta la puerta y contempló todo el departamento, llevaba solo unos meses ahí pero había logrado darle un toque femenino y hogareño al lugar, cuando llegó solo era un departamento de soltero, no es que Edward tuviera mal gusto, sino simplemente no tenía vida. Ella le había dado el toque cálido, Edward había mandado a ampliar dos fotografías que Bella había tomado de unos atardeceres sobre los rascacielos de la ciudad y adornaban la pared principal del departamento. En la pared continua había fotografías de ambos en diferentes épocas y lugares, las pasó de largo. Los muebles eran en su mayoría de madera noble con una gruesa alfombra blanca en el centro, no había exceso de adornos, solo los necesarios para hacerlo confortable, dejó allí sus libros, sus cds de música y cosas que no podría llevarse consigo.

Se duchó y cambió de ropa, debía partir al aeropuerto. Estaba a punto de tomar un café antes de salir cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, se quedó paralizada mirando en esa dirección no esperaba a nadie y la verdad no quería ver a nadie, solo a una persona y lamentablemente esa persona no quería verla a ella.

*****************************************************************************

_Estoy feliz!!!...recibí un poquito más de reviews y eso me anima muchísimo para continuar subiendo los capítulos. Como les prometí a quienes me escribieron, hoy subí otro episodio más. Para quienes quieren saber si Edward estará con Bella cuando nazca su bebé, les aviso que …………….tendrán que esperar los próximos capítulos jejejeje!!!_

_Cariños a todos!!!_

_Shanny_


	7. Muy lejos de ti

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece….disfrútenla.

Muy lejos de ti

Alice y Rose habían ido a verla preocupadas por cómo estaría, no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas. Apenas pasó todo aquello en el hospital, Emmet llamó a Rose para contarle lo sucedido entre Edward y Bella y sus oídos no podían dar crédito a las palabras de su novio. Entre tanto Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice, ella sin embargo lo tomó con más calma, al final el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría fue cierto, aunque nunca pensó que sería tan devastador para su gran amiga. Ambas llamaron a Bella para saber como estaba o si necesitaba compañía, pero ninguna de las dos recibió respuesta. Ya en la mañana decidieron reunirse en el edificio donde vivía para verificar que Bella estuviera bien.

Bella no podría quedarse ahí parada para siempre, además tenía que salir al aeropuerto, se armó de fuerzas y abrió la puerta. Al ver a sus amigas, sintió una oleada de tranquilidad, ellas debían estar preocupadas por ella y estaba segura que a esta altura ya sabrían lo que había pasado.

Las chicas no dijeron nada, el rostro de Bella evidenciaba su estado de ánimo y no había dudas además, de que no había dormido nada. Se fundieron en un abrazo reconfortante y Bella agradeció su silencio, no sabía hasta qué punto podría mantener la coraza que se había levantado para mostrarse al mundo y aún tenía que dar el paso más difícil de todos, salir de su departamento, del lugar donde había vivido los meses más intensos y felices de su vida para luego salir definitivamente de la vida del hombre que más amaba en la tierra.

Bella les explicó a grandes rasgos su decisión de irse ese mismo día de allí, no había nada que la retuviera en la ciudad ahora y la oportunidad que se le había presentado era la solución que tenía más a mano. Sus amigas la acompañaron al aeropuerto, a ninguna le gustaban las despedidas así que decidieron verlo como que Bella tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones, tal vez el cambiar la perspectiva sobre el motivo de aquel viaje lograra aplacar en algún modo la tremenda pena que sentían las tres.

-siempre podrás contar con nosotras Bella y espero que nunca lo olvides, sabemos que necesitas tiempo y espacio, aunque creo que tu decisión es demasiado drástica, te apoyo, ambas lo hacemos porque te queremos mucho y deseamos lo mejor para ti.

Las palabras de Alice, calaron hondo en el corazón tan devastado de Bella, realmente necesitaba escuchar aquellas palabras, sabía que sus amigas se sentirían mal por haberse ido sin despedirse y no estaba enojada con ellas por ir a buscarla al departamento, todo lo contrario, ese gesto simboliza el inmenso e incondicional cariño que había entre ellas.

-Rose, Alice…ustedes saben que las quiero mucho y estas "vacaciones" me ayudarán a reencontrarme conmigo misma y encontrar un nuevo sentido a mi vida, les prometo que les escribiré mails para contarles como va todo ok?...- las abrazó a cada una y tomó el pasillo de embarque.

Bella solo les comentó que llegaría a Londres, donde estaba la principal sucursal de la revista en Europa y de ahí luego vería. La verdad no quería darles mayores detalles a sus amigas en caso de que Edward quisiera saber algo, conservaba muy en el fondo de su corazón una última esperanza de que se interesara un poquito por ella y no quería que sus amigas tuvieran que mentir por su culpa.

Una vez que Bella estuvo en el avión, puso sus manos en el vientre como buscando el apoyo de su bebé, estaba a punto de salir de la ciudad y del país, dejando atrás la vida que había soñado compartir con él……el padre de su hijo. Edward sería papá y nunca lo sabría, no tuvo oportunidad de decírselo y ya no había razón para que se enterara, si no la quería a ella tampoco querría a su hijo, se autoconvenció de ese pensamiento. Bella nunca se había cerrado ante las dificultades siempre razonaba y analizaba todas las opciones, aunque en ello perdiera días enteros, pero una vez que tomaba la decisión nada la alejaba de ella. Esta vez no vio más opciones y no tuvo tiempo de buscar más, su dolor la cegó, herida como estaba solo quería alejarse y cumplir así con lo que Edward le había dicho…. "lo siento Bella, pero cometí un error y es tiempo de rectificarlo…, debemos separarnos". Un error, ella había sido un error que duró un año??. El movimiento del avión la sacó de sus pensamientos, aún abrazada a su vientre vio como comenzaba a ascender para alejarse para siempre del hombre que había amado y seguirá amando por mucho tiempo, el amor que ella sentía no era en absoluto un error, eso jamás. Se llevaba con ella todo ese amor y además llevaba con ella al fruto de ese inmenso amor y eso nadie lo sabía…lo guardó en secreto, no quería que Edward se enterara y tuviera que sacrificar su reencontrada felicidad al lado de aquella mujer, su hijo era de ella y no quería ver que él se viera obligado a hacerse responsable por su bebé. Los hijos necesitan amor para crecer, necesitan apoyo incondicional, ella lo sabía porque siempre estuvo falta de ello y no quería que su hijo pasara por lo mismo, el amor de ella sería suficiente porque se lo entregaría con el corazón y no por imposición.

Edward ignoraba totalmente todo lo que sucedía en torno a Bella, esa noche luego de que todos se marcharon, la culpa se adueñó del él. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de semejante idea?, al recordar el rostro de Bella cuando Tania lo besó, su corazón se le encogió en el pecho, nunca la había visto así, ella siempre reía, llenaba su hogar de alegría, todo estaba impregnado del dulce aroma de su Bella, ella cantaba y bailaba al ritmo de sus canciones favoritas mientras aseaba el departamento descalza, siempre descalza…como adoraba esos hermosos y pequeños pies, era una de las costumbres de Bella que más le gustaba, aunque más de alguna vez, al llegar demasiado tarde por la noche luego de alguna pesquisa, tropezaba con un zapato abandonado… - Bella…Bella….- era todo lo que decía con una gran sonrisa en la cara y se dirigía en oscuras al dormitorio donde ella dormía….le gustaba contemplarla desde la puerta, su pelo sobre la almohada invitaba a ser acariciado entre sus dedos, su rostro siempre tan sereno mientras no tuviera pesadillas. Algunas veces lloraba en sueños, pidiendo que no la abandonaran – seré una buena niña – decía, sus padres no tuvieron contemplación alguna al dejarla en el internado sola….y ahora él….

*****************************************************************************

Disculpen la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí con el capítulo….dentro de la semana les dejará el próximo para compensarlas ya???...cuídense y que estén bien!!!

Shanny


	8. La cruel realidad

La cruel realidad

Volvió a la realidad, nunca podría perdonarse el hecho de provocar que Bella derramara aunque fuera una sola lágrima por su culpa, ella no lo merecía, siempre le había dado todo y él le pagó de la peor manera – eso la mantendrá viva – se recordó de pronto, la imagen de James mostrándole las fotos de Bella hicieron que apretara las sábanas entre sus puños, ahora tiene que concentrarse, todos sus sentidos deberían volcarse a encontrar a ese imbécil cueste lo que cueste, la vida de su novia no tenía precio, nunca podría perdonarse que Bella muriera por culpa suya, eso simplemente era imposible, imposible!!.

Luego de dos semanas le dieron el alta, Jasper y Emmet lo llevaron a casa, aunque no habían vuelto a hablar de Bella ni del por qué había hecho lo que hizo, debían dejarlo tranquilo para que se recuperara. Tania lo había visitado en el hospital pero Edward le dejó claro que entre ellos nada podría volver a hacer como antes, no podría verla más que como amiga y compañera de trabajo, sin embargo le agradeció que lo haya ayudado en su plan sin darle más detalles. Tania hizo lo que él le pidió movida más por el despecho ya que según ella, Bella había sido la culpable de que Edward nunca más la buscara, no tenían una relación seria pero cada tanto solían estar juntos y ella esperaba que él se decidiera, hasta que apareció Bella y perdió toda oportunidad.

Ninguno de sus dos amigos preguntó nada sobre Tania, pero ciertamente la relación entre ellos ya no era la misma. Emmet por un lado lo veía con rabia en los ojos, Jasper solo lo observaba como tratando de entender su accionar, pero a pesar de todo, ahí estaban junto a él y estaba agradecido.

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento, se quedó inmóvil no sabía qué esperar al entrar en el, sabía que Bella no estaría, puesto que Emmet le había dicho que se mudó, pero no esperaba encontrar aquello.

Jasper le pidió las llaves viendo su vacilación y abrió la puerta. Le dio la pasada a Edward quien se quedó paralizado al entrar a la sala. Era como si hubiese regresado en el tiempo, cuando aquel departamento era solo un departamento de soltero, vacío sin vida, sin alegría… todo había desaparecido, las fotos de Bella y él colgadas en la pared no estaban, en el modular del equipo de sonido faltaban sus cds de música y la colección de los libros favoritos de Bella, se dio cuenta que nada de ella quedaba ahí, solo los dos cuadros de los rascacielos como mudos testigos del amor que algún día inundaba todo ese espacio.

De pronto recordó algo, cruzó lo más rápido que pudo el corredor y entró al dormitorio, no dirigió su vista hacia la cama, se fue directamente al closet, obviamente la ropa de Bella no estaba junto a la suya, pero encontró lo que buscaba, sacó desde arriba una pequeña caja, se sentó en la cama y con dedos temblorosos la abrió. Allí guardaba un arma, a Bella no le gustaba verlas ni tenerlas cerca, así que la puso ahí para casos de urgencia, como solía decirle. Pero lo que más quería encontrar era la única foto que ahora tendría de su Bella. Y allí estaba, en aquel portarretratos de madera… era la primera foto que se tomaron ambos cuando se hicieron novios. Ella lucía tan hermosa con aquel vestido azul, sus ojos estaban llenos de brillo y se podía leer en ellos que estaba feliz, él la tenía abrazada por la espalda con la cara apoyada en su hombro. Nunca supo porqué guardó con tanto recelo aquella foto pero ahora agradecía al cielo el haberlo hecho, era la única imagen que le quedaba de Bella y ahora se convertiría en su más preciado tesoro.

Salió de la habitación con la foto en las manos y sus ojos brillosos de todas las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos, no podía más…necesitaba sacarlas afuera, desde el funeral de su padre nunca más había llorado, se concentró tanto en sacar su carrera que guardó toda la pena de la pérdida en algún lugar de su corazón, debía ser fuerte como su padre le había pedido, pero esto lo superaba…se sentía acabado.

Al verlo en ese estado, los muchachos que se habían quedado en la sala, lo miraron desconcertados, ¿qué hacía él con una foto de Bella y….. llorando?, Jasper no necesitó explicaciones se dirigió hasta donde estaba paralizado Edward y le dio un gran abrazo, uno de esos abrazos que solo los amigos saben dar, Edward soltó un sollozo que hasta Emmet no quedó indiferente.

Luego de que se calmara se sentaron los tres en los sofás - ¿por qué Edward?, ¿por qué engañaste a Bella? – hasta ese entonces Emmet, que quería como a una hermana a Bella, había guardado silencio, aún no podía perdonar la actitud de su amigo, no lograba entender por qué hizo todo ese numerito con Tania para después correrla también.

Edward lo miró y luego a Jasper, se dio cuenta que no podía engañar a sus amigos y leales compañeros, que aunque querían asesinarlo por su comportamiento, lo habían visitado cada uno de los días que estuvo en el hospital y decidió contarles la verdad….

-Maldito Crown!!! – exclamó Emmet cuando Edward terminó de relatar todo lo que pasó aquella noche en que vigilaban a los hombres del muelle.

-Ese infeliz nos mandó a espiar?? Y cómo no nos dimos cuenta por todos los cielos!!, dices que también fotografiaron a Rose y Alice??, ¡¡dejen que tenga a ese bastardo en mis manos, juro que le arrancaré todos los dientes y voy a retorcerle el pescuezo!!!

-¿Quieres calmarte Emmet? Así no ayudas nada – Jasper lo miró y luego dirigió la vista a Edward que miraba la foto de Bella casi sin parpadear.

-¿Por eso hiciste que Bella pensara que no la amabas y la corriste de tu lado? – preguntó Jasper.

-Sí – fue la rotunda respuesta de Edward – no tuve más opción, Bella jamás se alejaría voluntariamente de mi lado, hubiera arriesgado su propia vida con tal de permanecer junto a mí y si la asesinaran por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonaría, nunca!!!

-Podías haberle dicho la verdad Edward y no herirla como lo hiciste! – le lanzó Emmet controlando la ira que sentía.

-¿Cómo creen que hubiera reaccionado?, ella es una mujer fuerte y hubiera hecho como si nada pasara, pero en el fondo sé que no hubiera podido vivir tranquila, pasaría pendiente de cada paso que dé y fijándose en cada persona que se acerque para ver si no tiene intenciones de matarla por Dios!!! No podía hacerle eso, ella tiene su vida, su trabajo y yo no soy quien para quitarle todo eso, prefiero saber que está a salvo en su antiguo departamento, aunque pediré que la vigilen día y noche sin que se dé cuenta.

-Eso no será necesario Edward – señaló Jasper, Bella está a salvo, más de lo que tú crees.

Jasper miró a Emmet quien asintió en silencio al adivinar la intensión de su amigo, luego miró a Edward que los miraba a ambos sin entender sus gestos.

-Bella no se mudó a su departamento Edward.

-¿Cómo?, ¿dónde está?, no tiene otro lugar donde ir!!!, ¿está con Alice o Rose? ellas igual están en peligro!!...contesta Jasper!! ¿dónde está Bella?

-Ella se fue del país….se fue al día siguiente que tú la corriste de tu vida para siempre – dijo Jasper.

Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba, había aceptado que Bella saliera de su vida, del departamento que ambos compartían, pero sabía que seguiría viviendo en Nueva York, era su consuelo, nunca ni en el más remoto de sus sueños, habría pensado que se iría del país!!!

Jasper le contó cómo habían sucedido las cosas desde que Bella salió corriendo del hospital aquel día y lo que les había dicho a las chicas en el aeropuerto y cómo les había pedido que sacaran todas sus cosas de ahí para que no quedara ningún rastro de ella como tú le habías pedido, lo único que sabían era que se había mudado a Europa aprovechando un trabajo que se le presentó, no tenían ninguna dirección ni teléfono donde ubicarla, ella les había pedido que no preguntaran y así lo hacían hasta entonces, Alice había recibido un mail de ella diciéndole que había llegado bien y que se encontraba tranquila que no se preocuparan por ella, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Edward…por ahora sabemos que ella está a salvo, el centro de operaciones de James se centra en América por tanto será muy difícil que dé con Bella en Europa, además se enterará que ya no están juntos y eso lo deja en desventaja, pero al parecer tenemos un problema más que resolver y muy grave por lo demás – Jasper siempre tan calmado en su accionar dijo estas palabras y ambos amigos asintieron.

Rose y Alice estaban también en peligro, James los había fotografiados juntos y podría usar eso en contra de Edward al perder su objetivo principal.

-Voy a pedir que los saquen de la investigación a ambos – dijo Edward – no puedo permitir que ustedes arriesguen su vida y la vida de las chicas, es como si yo mismo los sentenciara a muerte y ustedes son mi familia, son lo único que tengo ahora que Bella se marchó, yo seguiré con el caso…ahora ya no tengo nada que perder.

-De eso nada!!!, tú no decidirás por nosotros Edward, también es nuestro trabajo y hemos estado juntos demasiados años, nunca ninguno ha retrocedido ante el peligro y no lo vamos hacer ahora!!... Jasper ¿me apoyas? – le preguntó Emmet.

-Eso ni se pregunta!! "uno para todos y todos para uno" – estirando su brazo con la mano empuñada en el centro donde Edward y Emmet sumaron los suyos – además esto es personal…Alice y Rose son parte de nuestras vidas y haremos todo lo que sea necesario para que estén bien.

Ahí estaban de nuevo los mejores amigos y compañeros, estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de acabar con ese criminal aún a costa de arriesgar su propia vida. Solo tenían una dificultad, debían encontrar el modo de proteger a sus novias y decidieron que lo mejor era ponerlas sobre aviso, merecían saber a qué se enfrentarían durante el tiempo venidero.

Desde ese mismo instante los tres juraron no descansar hasta encontrar a James y refundirlo en la cárcel y junto a él a todo el séquito de miserables que lo secundaba, si bien no erradicarían por siempre el narcotráfico por lo menos lograrían derribar una de las más importantes redes de narcos del continente y de paso Edward podría cerrar aquella dolorosa cicatriz por la muerte de su padre. Esta misión, unida al odio que sienten por saber que tanto Alice y Rose habían sido amenazadas y que por esa misma amenaza Edward y Bella se habían alejado, era suficiente motivo para dar lo mejor de sí mismos en el proceso y así lo harían. Tal vez si todo resulta bien, Edward podría buscar a Bella y explicarle todo, bueno...en caso de que pudiera encontrarla y lo que es más difícil aún, si ella quisiera escucharlo.

Al día siguiente se reunieron los cinco en el departamento de Rose y Emmet y las pusieron al tanto de la situación. Las chicas se enfadaron mucho al enterarse que todo lo que Edward había hecho y dicho a Bella era una mentira, su amiga había sufrido muchísimo y habían tenido que sufrir el separarse de ella también, pero luego entendieron el punto de vista de Edward y no les quedó más remedio que aceptar que él tenía razón, todo esto era demasiado peligroso y ahora ellas mismas estaban en inminente peligro.

***********************************************************************

_Bueno, este capítulo es un poco triste, pero espero que les haya gustado. Muy pronto tendrán uno nuevo y esperemos que las cosas mejores para Edward y Bella!!!.....muchas gracias por los reviews y las alertas que mi historia ha recibido ¡gracias a todos!!!!_

_Shanny_


	9. Un nuevo comienzo

Un nuevo comienzo

Bella llegó a Londres y luego de alojarse en el hotel asignado por la revista, decidió descansar el resto de la tarde, debía cuidarse y el viaje de verdad había resultado agotador. Aunque la verdad no sentía apetito se obligó a comer algo ya que su bebé estaba creciendo dentro de ella y no es tiempo de pensar solo en sí misma.

Al día siguiente se presentó en las oficinas de la revista y allí fue atendida por Leah, ella era la encargada en jefe de las instalaciones y ya tenía todo listo para que Bella pudiera organizarse de la mejor manera posible, tenía el listado de todos los lugares que deberían ser fotografiados y algunas actividades muy importantes en diferentes países de todo el continente, pasando por España, Grecia, Francia, Alemania, Polonia, entre otros, pero lo que más la emocionó fue que su recorrido la llevaría al país que siempre soñó con conocer…Italia. No pudo evitar entristecerse al ver que al fin podría conocer el país de sus sueños, aunque desde hacía un tiempo, ese sueño involucraba a un hombre, su esposo...Bella hablaba tanto de Italia que Edward no dudó un minuto en proponerle que pasaran su luna de miel allí y eso la llenó de dicha, aunque nunca alcanzaron a hablar de fechas, ambos estaban muy involucrados en sus trabajos y querían que todo fuera perfecto, sin preocupaciones…, ahora sabe que ese día nunca llegará.

Leah, que era una mujer muy perceptiva, al notar el cambio repentino en las facciones de Bella, le preguntó si iba algo mal en las instrucciones o si tenía alguna dificultad, Bella la miró y esperaba que su nueva jefa entendiera su posición, no podía ocultar su estado y aunque Jacob le aseguró que ante cualquier dificultad podría regresarse a EEUU, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable porque no le contó sobre su embarazo. Ahora esperaba que ella le diera la oportunidad de realizar el proyecto sin poner mayores objeciones ante esta condición. Luego de que le contara parte de la historia que había vivido hace apenas unos días atrás y ante la noticia de su embarazo, Leah la miró cautelosamente, como tratando de decidir si Bella podría con el trabajo, este proyecto era muy importante y habían grandes cantidades de dinero invertidas en él. Bella no demostró debilidad, planteó todo con una fortaleza que desconocía ella misma y pensó para sus adentros, que el responsable de esa carga de energía y positivismo se la daba su hijo, él lucharía junto a ella para salir adelante y estaba segura que no habría nada en el mundo que no hiciera por él.

Al ver la actitud decidida de Bella, Leah no objetó nada y le agradeció su sinceridad ante la situación, como mujer también sabía de lo que son capaces cuando se trata de pelear en las numerosas batallas de la vida y apostó a que todo resultaría espectacular, Bella contaba con una gran carrera y su prestigio era conocido en todo el medio.

Luego de hablar de todo el proyecto y ante el nuevo desafío laboral que llenó de emoción a Bella, decidió preguntarle a Leah sobre si habría alguna dificultad en que se estableciera en alguna ciudad de Italia y sentar allí su centro de operaciones. Leah le comentó que no había ninguna dificultad, la gran mayoría del trabajo la realizaban por internet y solo para alguna reunión que se fijaría más adelante se la necesitaría en Londres y entonces le recomendó a Bella que visitara la hermosa cuidad de Florencia, ella misma la conocía muy bien y era una de sus preferidas, tiene todo lo que puedas imaginar y los paisajes son espectaculares, seguro podría encontrar algún sitio para vivir. Se despidieron esa tarde y luego se mantendrían en contacto por teléfono y correo electrónico.

Luego de unos días en Londres, viajó a Italia. Leah había tenido razón en cuanto a Florencia, de verdad era un ciudad bellísima, la arquitectura, sus centros culturales, su gente, todo era hermoso así que se puso a la tarea de buscar una casa, no quería departamentos, ella quería que su hijo disfrutara de patio y jardines para poder jugar, los departamentos estaban bien para los adultos, no para los niños, ellos necesitan espacio y aire libre para desarrollarse y eso era lo que buscaría para su pequeño. Al cabo de un par de días, encontró una casita ubicada en un hermoso barrio, cerca de un parque con muchos árboles y juegos infantiles, era perfecto!! justo lo que quería para su hijo, así que inmediatamente se comunicó con Leah para que procedieran a arrendarla, una de las garantías de aquel proyecto era que le proporcionarían todas las comodidades necesarias para que solo se preocupara de realizar su trabajo y ahora ya tenía un hogar.

A través de una agencia de empleos, encontró a Angela, una chica americana cuyos padres se habían mudado a Italia por motivos de trabajo, era muy dulce y muy activa, le gustaban las cosas de la casa, la música y el baile y lo más importante, adoraba a los niños. Tenía 23 años y estaba trabajando para reunir dinero y regresar a América, retornar a sus raíces y estudiar allá.

Una vez que su casa estaba lista y que contaba con la ayuda de Angela para llevarla, Bella se dedicó a trabajar en el proyecto, debía programar el itinerario para poder desplazarse a los lugares que le habían asignado y coordinar las fechas de los eventos que debía cubrir en forma especial. Buscó además un médico para controlar su embarazo y consiguió una cita para el día siguiente.

Al llegar a la consulta, la secretaria le tomó todos sus datos personales y le pidió que tomara asiento, el doctor pronto la atendería y estaba realmente nerviosa. Había allí otras mujeres, unas con estado avanzadísimo de embarazo que daba la impresión que ni siquiera podían caminar, sería más fácil rodar pensó asustada. Mientras esperaba llegó una pareja joven, se notaba que ella ya estaba en sus últimas semanas, tenía un vientre enorme y caminaba apoyada en el brazo de su esposo. A Bella se le encogió el corazón al ver cómo aquel joven trataba a su esposa con sumo cuidado, casi como si fuera de cristal, le hablaba al oído tan dulcemente, seguro eran palabras tranquilizadoras porque ella lo miraba con mucho amor y se acariciaba su abultado vientre. Bella no tendría eso, para ella no habrían cuidados especiales ni palabras dulces pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, así que miró hacia las revistas que habían en una mesita y comenzó a hojearlas tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Luego de que saliera otra paciente, la llamaron y sus nervios volvieron a estar a flor de piel. Entró y vio a un hombre sentado en su escritorio apuntando algo en unos papeles que tenía enfrente. Levantó la vista y pudo ver a un hombre mayor, aunque no tanto como para llamarlo viejo, tenía el pelo rubio y unos ojos claros muy lindos, al verla le sonrió cálidamente y se levantó para saludarla.

-Soy el doctor Carlisle Masen, toma asiento por favor.

-Isabella Swan – le dijo mientras se sentaba en frente de su escritorio.

El doctor Masen notó que Bella estaba muy nerviosa y trató de tranquilizarla, se notaba que era primeriza por lo tanto debía hacerla sentir en confianza, él tenía ya muchos años de carrera y poseía una paciencia infinita para atender a sus pacientes, muchas de las cuales llegaban en las mismas condiciones que ella por tanto sabía como actuar.

-Veamos Isabella en qué puedo ayudarte? – el tono de voz de él era suave pero firme y notó cómo al llamarla por su nombre había evitado la barrera de las formalidades, eso le ayudó a relajarse, había algo en aquel hombre que le inspiró confianza, su modo de mirarla y hablarle le dieron la fuerza para que pudiera contarle el motivo de su visita.

Luego de contarle la razón y de responder las preguntas de rigor que el doctor le hacía se sintió tranquila emocionalmente y físicamente también, ya que él le explicó todo lo que debería esperar de su primer embarazo y le dio muchas recomendaciones a tener en cuenta dado el trabajo de ella, debía cuidarse mucho de no hacer fuerzas ni cargar con bultos demasiado pesados, como tampoco abusar de las caminatas, todo debía tomarlo con calma y apoyada con una buena y balanceada alimentación todo iría bien. Dentro de unas semanas la citó para tomar su primer ultrasonido.

*****************************************************************************

_Un capítulo más!!!...gracias por todas las alertas que he recibido y también por los reviews!!!_

_Cariños….Shanny_


	10. Un gran apoyo

Un gran apoyo

Han pasado 5 meses desde que Bella se fue de su vida, o más bien, desde que él la obligó a dejarlo…todo su mundo estaba en penumbras y solo lo mantenía con fuerzas el hecho de que la investigación iba por buen camino. Muy por el contrario a lo que Crown le había pedido, Edward había volcado todo su tiempo, día y noche a trabajar en la investigación, consiguieron pistas realmente importantísimas y el trabajo que realizaban en conjunto con la brigada de narcóticos extranjeros, estaba dando resultados. Edward prácticamente vivía en la oficina cuando no le tocaba viajar para seguir buscando y vigilando ya que no le gustaba permanecer en su departamento. Desde que Bella ya no vivía allí, hasta el aire le resultada difícil de respirar….ese sitio encerraba muchos recuerdos, todo estaba igual a como Alice y Rose lo dejaron, las paredes estaban vacías como esperando que algún día las fotos de ambos volvieran a decorarlo, el equipo de música no lo encendía, extrañaba tanto la música que Bella escuchaba, se había convertido con el paso del tiempo, en su preferida también…ya nada era igual, no sin Bella ahí. Muchas noches había incluso preferido dormir en el sofá de su oficina a ir a casa, por la mañana solo iba tomaba un baño, se cambiaba de ropa y volvía a salir. Así era su vida… trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, no había espacio para nada más, sus únicas distracciones eran las salidas a tomar algo con sus compañeros y pacientes amigos Jasper y Emmet, ya que como siempre debían soportar aquellos genios demoníacos que se apoderaban de Edward cada tanto, siempre andaban los tres solos ya que ellos también se habían quedado sin novias.

Aquel día en que Edward les contó la verdad, se dieron cuenta que Alice y Rose también estaban corriendo peligro, si bien Bella era quien estaba más expuesta por ser la novia de quien encabezaba la investigación, sus amigos podrían correr igual suerte si no tomaban medidas. James recurriría a todo con tal de lograr su objetivo, ese embarque de droga era realmente uno de los más importantes del último tiempo, si llegaba a ponerlo en las calles, podría significar millones de dólares y estaban seguros que no vacilaría al quitar de en medio cualquier clase de "molestias".

Ese mismo día, entre los cinco idearon un plan para mantener a las chicas fuera de peligro, así ellos se concentrarían en la investigación confiando en que Alice y Rose estarían bien. Ninguno estaba feliz con el plan pero era la solución más accesible por el momento y no había tiempo que perder. Fue así como decidieron fingir que habían roto ambas relaciones, tanto Alice y Rose eran conocidas dentro del mundo de la moda y era fácil que corriera el rumor para que llegara a los oídos expiatorios de James. Para darle mayor credibilidad al plan, ambas chicas se mudaron y dejaron a Jasper y Emmet solos, ellas fueron ubicadas en domicilios cercanos una de la otra con la salvedad de que eran lugares que el FBI usaba para protección de testigos.

Así es como ahora los Mosqueteros siempre andaban solos y en los bares ya era normal verlos así, siendo presas constantes de chicas que buscaban algo de diversión, algunas veces salían muy bien acompañados y dispuestos a pasársela en grande, solo que una vez llegado a los hoteles de su preferencia, las mujeres no usaban su sensualidad ni sexys poses, sino más bien solo se quitaban las armas que tan sutilmente llevaban escondidas, eran detectives al igual que ellos. Sí, el plan debía ser perfecto y esperaban convencer a James que ya no había nada con qué amenazarlos, ahora solo sus propias vidas estaban en riesgo, pero su trabajo era así y eso lo tenían muy claro desde el momento en que eligieron esas carreras.

Pero era demasiado el tiempo que debían estar separados, así que muy de vez en cuando realizaban verdaderas hazañas para encontrarse con sus amadas….todo parecía de películas de acción, pero para ellas era una verdadera explosión de adrenalina lograr verse en lugares donde no podrían reconocerlos y las chicas ayudaban encantadas de la vida, puesto que ambas habían ideado un plan de auto-encubrimiento a prueba de todo, simplemente se disfrazaban!!, gracias a sus trabajos, tenían basta experiencia en maquillaje y para qué mencionar la ropa, hasta Edward cayó en las garras de una dulce viejecita que necesitaba ayuda para cruzar la calle, no fue hasta que llegaron a la otra esquina que Alice le habló con su propia voz y Edward casi se infarta pero tuvo que disimular….era increíble la transformación. Así lograban verse en hoteles a los cuales los chicos acudían con supuestas conquistas de una noche y terminaban en las habitaciones de unas ancianitas muy recatadas!!.

Edward hubiera deseado que todo hubiera sido así de fácil para Bella y él, pero James había estado demasiado cerca de ella y aunque hubieran simulado una separación hubiera sido muy capaz de asesinarla solo para molestarlo y dejarle claro que sus palabras no eran vanas. En momentos así, cuando analizaba todas las posibilidades que tenía, Edward agradecía que Bella estuviera lejos, la distancia era demasiada para que James se molestara en seguirla a Europa y aunque su corazón había dejado de palpitar en el momento en que Bella lo dejó, lo consolaba el saberla sana y salva.

Mientras en Florencia, Bella había completado toda la parte del proyecto que le exigía viajar las distancias más largas, se había organizado de tal forma que dejó los lugares más cercanos para cuando su embarazo le dificultara moverse con más agilidad y en donde debía tener mucho más cuidado en sus movimientos. Esta primera parte del trabajo había sido un éxito, sus fotografías daban la vuelta al mundo en la revista y había recibido grandes elogios, Jacob no había fallado al encomendárselo a ella, era la persona indicada para hacerlo y estaba feliz. Bella le debía mucho a su amigo y no había otra forma de recompensarlo que con su mayor esfuerzo y dedicación y así lo dejó de manifiesto en las hermosas tomas que logró a lo largo de sus viajes. Una vez terminado lo que le restaba del proyecto, que no serían más de 6 o 7 semanas podría descansar y esperar la llegada de su bebé, podría contar con recursos económicos suficientes para vivir tranquilamente durante más de un año, tiempo que quería dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su hijo, los primeros meses de vida son importantísimos para los hijos, ella había leído mucho entre viaje y viaje, para aprender lo necesario para prepararse y recibir a su pequeño, como era parte de su esencia, había ideado un plan y trazado una guía para ir paso a paso estimulando los sentidos y el crecimiento de su hijo y para ello necesitaba todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Ahora solo esperaba que naciera sanito, Carlisle le había asegurado que no debería tener problemas, los ultrasonidos no mostraban nada anormal. Pero Bella no olvidaba todos aquellos primeros días en Italia, sola, cuando llegaba la noche y tendida en su cama lloraba hasta que el sueño la vencía, no lograba sacarse la pena y el recuerdo de los brazos de Edward de su mente y su corazón, estaba destrozada y su sistema nervioso trabajaba al máximo durante el día para aparentar tranquilidad y sobre todo realizar su trabajo con el mayor profesionalismo posible y temía que todo ese esfuerzo emocional y físico perjudicara en alguna medida a su hijo.

Para esa fecha Carlisle había dejado de ser solo su médico, ahora era un gran amigo, Bella prácticamente lo veía como un padre, él tenía una paciencia infinita para explicarle todo lo que ella quería saber, le aclaraba todas sus dudas con mucha amabilidad. La relación entre ellos cambió el día en que Bella acudió a hacerse su primer ultrasonido. Aquel día iba muy nerviosa, el estado ya era muy característico en ella desde que supo lo de su embarazo, quería que todo estuviera bien, que su bebé creciera y se desarrollara bien, él era todo su mundo ahora, era lo único que tenía del hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bella, ahí tienes a tu hijo – le dijo Carlisle apuntando a la pantalla que mostraba apenas un bultito y un gran corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que Bella no pudo esconder sus lágrimas, ahí estaba el fruto del amor que alguna vez hubo entre Edward y ella y que aún sigue tan vivo en su corazón. Al recordar a Edward sintió una pena tan inmensa, pero esta vez fue distinto, era una pena porque él se estaba perdiendo todo esto, nunca sabría que tiene un hijo y ella tendría que ser padre y madre para su bebé. Al ver la expresión en la cara de Bella, Carlisle le tomó la mano en un gesto lleno de comprensión, ella le explicó en la primera consulta que no ya no estaba junto el padre de su hijo, pero no le dio más detalles. Pero Carlisle supo en ese instante que Bella necesitaba apoyo y él estaba ahí.

-Bella ¿quieres hablar de ello? – preguntó Carlisle al ver que Bella se aferraba fuertemente a su mano, ella lo miró con los llenos de lágrimas y asintió, no podía con esto sola y no tenía a nadie más.

Bella le contó todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos meses hasta ahora, Carlisle la escuchó atentamente dejando que ella sacara todo el torrente de sentimientos que tenía guardado, no había prisa, ella era la última paciente de ese día y tenían todo el tiempo para estar tranquilos, le pidió a la secretaria unas tazas de té y la despidió hasta el otro día. Bella nunca había hablado tanto en un solo día, pero se sentía aliviada al terminar su historia, el compartir su pena hizo que su carga no fuera tan pesada y lo agradecía inmensamente. Carlisle no emitió ninguna opinión personal cuando Bella terminó su historia, solo tuvo palabras de apoyo para ella, recalcando que ahora su hijo es lo más importante y que él estaría ahí para todo lo que ella necesitara. Bella agradeció ese gesto, realmente necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse.

Hoy, Bella ve en Carlisle al padre que nunca tuvo y con el tiempo conoció a Esme, su esposa, quien quedó maravillada al saber que Bella era la fotógrafa que ella tanto admiraba, era suscriptora de la revista y fiel seguidora del trabajo de Bella Swan.

*****************************************************************************

_El tiempo va pasando y parece no tener vuelta la relación de Edward y Bella….qué pasará más adelante???....se enterará él de que será padre??..._

_Esto y mucho más se sabrá en los próximos capítulos!!!!!!!!!......jejeje_

_Cariños….Shanny_


	11. Es hora

Es hora

El tiempo pasa inexorablemente para todos, Edward no pasó ni un solo día sin pensar en Bella, recordándola, viendo la única fotografía que tenía de ella, hacía ya 8 meses que no sabía nada, sus amigos solo podían decirle que estaba bien, Bella les escribía cada tanto para que no se preocuparan, pero hace ya más de un mes que no tenían noticias y eso le molestaba y preocupaba, se sentía impotente ante la angustia que oprimía su corazón. Definitivamente había cambiado, su rostro mostraba profundas ojeras y había bajado algo de peso, se alimentaba a la fuerza, solo para mantener su organismo funcionando bien, pero ya nada le sabía bien, sus amigos no lo dejaban mucho tiempo solo, aunque todo el trabajo que traían entre manos facilitaba la situación, pero aún así estaban pendientes de él.

Ese día Edward se sentía raro, tenía uno de esos extraños presentimientos que nada tenía que ver con la redada que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo y que podría significar el término de la investigación y el arresto de James Crown….no, no estaba preocupado por eso, algo en su inerte corazón le avisaba que Bella lo necesitaba. Bella venía a su mente a cada instante pero no podía verla sonreír, los recuerdos de su amada no eran los de siempre, todo lo contrario, a su mente venía solo el rostro lleno de dolor y las lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas como aquel último día en el hospital. Había tratado de alejar esos recuerdos y enterrarlos en el fondo de su alma, pero hoy le resultaba imposible….algo andaba mal…Bella…Bella dónde estás…Dios que esté bien, por favor!!!, era todo lo que podía pensar.

No supo cómo fue, el pánico se apoderó de él y por primera vez en aquellos meses, decidió llamar a Jacob, si había una persona en el mundo que supiera dónde estaba Bella, era él. Su corazón seguía dándoles señales que algo no estaba bien y ya no podía aguantar esta incertidumbre.

Jacob se sorprendió al recibir la llamada y le dijo que se pasara por la oficina. Al verlo, no pudo dejar de llamarle la atención el aspecto de Edward, no era ni la sombra del hombre que conoció hace ya bastante tiempo, cuando Bella, Edward, él y su esposa salían a cenar y a eventos de la empresa. Edward evitó mirarlo a los ojos directamente, lo que sin duda fue suficiente para Jacob, algo estaba ocultando y el dolor que en ellos se reflejaban no podía ser disimulado, aunque quisiera.

Jacob no hizo ningún comentario, solo esperó a que Edward le hiciera la pregunta que temía, no había otra razón para su presencia ahí así que esperó… cuando por fin le preguntó por Bella, tuvo que mantener su palabra y le dijo que no podía decirle dónde estaba ella, se lo había prometido y no pensaba faltar, además ciertamente no tenía su dirección exacta, solo sabía que vivía en Italia.

-Espero sinceramente que me comprendas, pero le he dado mi palabra a Bella y tú sabes que la aprecio y mucho. No soy quién para pedirte explicaciones Edward, pero no puedo olvidar lo que le hiciste y la forma en que se marchó, lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte esta vez.

Edward no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que no obtendría nada de Jacob y su angustia creció mucho más, no podía con eso, entre la preparación de la redada, la más grande de la cuidad, y el recuerdo de Bella llorando en la habitación del hospital estaba volviéndose loco.

Salió del edificio casi corriendo, debía alejarse de aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía de Bella, al pasar por una tienda de camino a su coche, vio de reojo la última edición de la revista, pasó y la compró, buscó de inmediato las fotos con su firma hasta que encontró unas imágenes impresionantes de París….está en Francia..o tal vez ya no, no puede saber a ciencia cierta en qué fecha fueron tomadas esas fotos, pero eran de ella, su BS estaba en el pie de cada una, subió al coche y se fue rumbo a la oficina, debía reunirse con Jasper y Emmet para salir por la noche hacia Miami, allí los estaban esperando con todo a punto para la gran redada.

Mientras tanto en Florencia…

Bella llevaba todo el día con malestares, había llamado a Carlisle y él le dijo que todo estaría bien, estaba en la fecha y era normal que las primerizas se adelantaran un poco. Ella ya tenía todo preparado para la llegada de su hijo, había pasado tardes enteras junto a Esme y Angela comprando ropita, juguetes y adornos para el cuarto, todo en tonos neutrales porque se había empeñado en que el sexo de su bebé fuera una sorpresa, ellas fueron un apoyo importantísimo, ya no estaba sola y tenía amigas con quienes conversar y salir de vez en cuando.

Al transcurrir la tarde ya los malestares no eran suaves, sino que se habían convertido en dolores más agudos que partían en su espalda y la recorrían hacia abajo, aunque era primeriza supo de inmediato que era la hora…llamó a Angela, quien llegó lo más rápido posible a la casa y se fueron al hospital, allí la esperaba Carlisle con su sonrisa tranquilizadora, en sus manos, Bella se sentía segura aunque tenía el miedo que suponía sentirían todas las mujeres al tener a su primer hijo.

Ya era de madrugada, habían pasado varias horas y Bella pensaba que ya no soportaría mucho más el dolor cuando Carlisle le dijo que estaba lista, había dilatado lo suficiente y la pasarían al pabellón de partos, él estaría en todo momento con ella, no la dejaría porque sabía que no tenía a nadie más y se había encariñado mucho con Bella, la veía como una hija y por tanto su hijo sería casi, casi como su nieto.

Bella no podía más, estaba agotada, pero Carlisle le pidió el último esfuerzo……y al fin…

-¡¡Vamos Bella, tú puedes…puja una vez más...vamos ahora!!!

Después de que parecía que no le quedaba ni una pizca de fuerza en el cuerpo, sintió el sonido más bello que había escuchado en su vida, el llanto de su hijo…

-Es un niño Bella!!! Es un hermoso varoncito hija!!- dijo Carlisle muy emocionado.

Al escuchar esa expresión Bella supo en su corazón que su hijo ya tenía un abuelo, el cariño entre ellos se había fortalecido increíblemente durante estos meses así que los lazos sanguíneos pasaban a segundo plano, lo más importante era el amor. Carlisle puso al pequeño sobre el pecho de su madre y Bella sintió un amor tan inmenso como el cielo mismo, tenía a su hijo y era todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Has pensado cómo quieres llamarlo? - le preguntó Carlisle cuando se llevaban al pequeño para la revisión de rutina y para vestirlo.

En realidad ella nunca se había detenido a pensar mucho en eso, algo le decía que ya lo sabría en su momento y así fue, solo había un nombre que podría llevar su hijo…Edward, como su padre.

-Se llamará Edward Carlisle Swan – le respondió Bella feliz – quiero que lleve el nombre de su padre y el de su abuelo adoptivo - él la miró sorprendido y no pudo ocultar la emoción que sintió al escuchar esas palabras que no dudó en abrazarla tiernamente como agradecimiento.

-Espera que le cuente a Esme, estoy seguro que será una abuela muy consentidora y yo no me quedaré atrás, es nuestro primer nieto y ya sabes lo que dicen de los abuelos – Bella solo pudo reír ante la tierna advertencia que Carlisle le hizo y no tuvo ninguna objeción al respecto, sabía que su hijo recibiría por sobre todas las cosas mucho cariño.

Cuando despertó en su habitación, se encontraba rodeada de hermosos bouquet de flores y peluches con grandes carteles de felicitaciones, estaba segura que Carlisle y su familia estaban detrás de todo eso, Demitri y Marco veían en ella a una hermanita menor y se llevaban muy bien, eran capaces de conversar tardes enteras sobre un sinfín de temas y muy a pesar de sus padres aún no se casaban y menos aún pensaban en tener hijos.

Luego de tres días en el hospital, bella regresó a casa con su hijo en brazos, todo su mundo giraba en torno a él, las horas de angustia, de dolor, de abandono habían quedado atrás, Eddy llenaba sus horas con su presencia, con su llanto y hasta verle dormir era tan fascinante. Eddy…., recordó que a Edward no le gustaba que le llamara así pero ella lo encontraba tan tierno y su hijo representaba eso, la ternura y el amor y estaba segura que a él no le disgustaría el diminutivo...

En ese momento, ahí frente a su pequeño se dio cuenta que ya no le dolía recordar a Edward, sus sentimientos habían cambiado, era como si quisiera estar tranquila consigo misma para así poder entregarle el cariño más puro a su hijo, sin rencores ni odio…quería estar en paz.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

_¿Qué les pareció?....bueno yo sigo escribiendo y espero que sigan leyendo!!!....Un besito a todos……me dejan reviews ya?? Plisssss jejeje_

_Shanny_


	12. En Miami

En Miami

-Edward se escapa!!!!, corre… está saliendo por el callejón sur!!! – grita Emmet por el audífono en el oído de Edward, éste sale detrás de los vehículos que lo cubrían de los disparos y corre a todo lo que daban sus piernas, lo divisa y lo sigue, no permitirá que escape esta vez, será el traficante o él.

-Agente herido, agente herido!! – se escucha por los intercomunicadores de cada agente presente en la redada – ya tenían todo bajo control en las inmediaciones del yate que traía el cargamento de droga, lo habían interceptado antes de que la sustancia fuera distribuida en vehículos con dirección a las calles de Miami, donde sería imposible encontrarla.

-Jasper responde!!, Jasper dónde estás, contesta!!! – Emmet buscaba a su compañero desesperado para salir en apoyo de Edward que iba a pie tratando de alcanzar a James.

-Emmet ve tú, anda no te preocupes por mí, me dieron pero estoy bien…anda y capturen a ese hijo de perra!!!! – al escuchar la voz de Jasper, Emmet sintió alivio, sabía que habían agentes heridos pero no la gravedad de sus heridas, pero el tono de su amigo era firme y le dijo que solo era la pierna y así no podría ni siquiera caminar, así que tomó la dirección que le indicó a Edward y detrás de él acudieron otros para apoyar.

-Suelta el arma James, estás atrapado!!! – le gritó Edward cuando James se encontró en un callejón sin salida, todo estaba en penumbras, solo se podían distinguir sombras y el silencio era absoluto, los disparos en el muelle habían cesado.

- James no tienes escapatoria, entrégate!!

- Primero muerto imbécil!!!, nunca te daré la satisfacción de encerrarme Agente Cullen – gritó James.

Edward pudo calcular que se encontraba a su derecha a unos 50 metros de distancia, pero no lograba distinguirlo bien y si disparaba delataría fácilmente su ubicación. Trata de acercarse avanzando entre unos bultos, James tendría la misma dificultad para verlo y eso le dio confianza. De pronto James sale corriendo rumbo hacia unas escaleras de emergencia que había en el fondo, si llegaba a ellas podría alcanzar el segundo piso y podrían haber trabajadores ahí, lo que significaba rehenes…

-Detente o disparo!! – fue la advertencia de Edward.

En respuesta se escucharon varios disparos dirigidos hacia donde estaba oculto, James aprovechó para tratar de alcanzar las escaleras, Edward no tuvo alternativa, saltó hacia adelante y dirigió su arma hacia el hombre que corría, apuntó… tenía una oportunidad antes que James alcanzara su objetivo.

El disparo fue certero, el hombre cayó al suelo y no hubo más movimiento. Edward se acercó aún apuntando su arma hacia el cuerpo del traficante, pero éste no se movió, lo dio vuelta y vio como la bala había atravesado su pecho, estaba muerto.

-Edward ¿me copias?, responde Edward!! – casi grita alarmado Emmet por los intercomunicadores. Habían escuchado los disparos y corrieron en esa dirección pero no lograban ver nada.

De pronto Emmet vislumbró movimiento en el fondo del callejón y alumbró con su linterna hacia esa dirección, gritó "no disparen" en cuanto se reflectaron las conocidas letras amarillas del chaleco antibalas de Edward, éste levantó las manos en señal de rendición y que supieran que todo estaba bajo control.

-¿Estás bien Edward? – preguntó Emmet al llegar a su lado.

-Sí… estoy bien - la frente de Edward estaba cubierta de sudor y su rostro evidenciaba cansancio y fatiga. Todo había terminado, la droga estaba incautada, los narcos habían sido detenidos y unos cuantos cayeron muertos en el tiroteo del muelle y James estaba acabado.

-Vámonos - dijo Emmet - Jasper y otros agentes están heridos y los llevarán al hospital.

Luego de tres días tras dejar todo documentado y a los narcos tras las rejas, el grupo de agentes encabezados por Edward volvieron a Nueva York. Los tres respiraron aliviados al llegar al aeropuerto, todo había terminado por fin, sus vidas volverían a la normalidad y estarían cerca de sus amadas Alice y Rose…todos menos él. Bella estaba quién sabe donde y no había posibilidad de que la estrechara en sus brazos esa noche….

Alice no pudo ocultar su angustia al ver a Jasper caminando con ayuda de unas muletas, ansiaba tenerlo entre sus brazos y llenarlo de besos. Rose tampoco disimulaba sus ansias y su corazón palpitó tan fuerte que parecía que todos podrían oírlo al distinguir a Emmet entre toda la gente que venía por el pasillo de entrada. Al fin estaban juntos otra vez, habían pasado 9 meses desde que esa pesadilla empezó y solo habían podido verse unas cuantas noches gracias a su "operación disfraz", como le habían denominado ellas, pero el temor de ellos nunca disminuyó, eran los amores de sus vidas, sin ellas nada importaría, nada. Edward no pudo disimular su tristeza al saber que a él nadie lo esperaba y tampoco quería que sus amigos sintieran pena por él, así que saludó a las chicas y se disculpó diciendo que estaba demasiado agotado y quería llegar a casa.

Todo estaba tal cual lo dejó hace unos días, quieto, vacío, sin calor…..todo eso le brindaba Bella a su departamento, ella le daba vida con su sola presencia, la daba el calor y el color a su vida, a su entorno y no había nada en este mundo que quisiera más que tenerla ahí de nuevo, rodearla con sus brazos, besarla y llenarse de su exquisito sabor….cómo extrañaba su boca, su cuerpo, sus palabras y los gemidos tan sensuales que daba cuando hacían el amor….sintió como si su corazón sangrara por dentro, tanto era el dolor en ese instante que pensó que moriría en ese momento. Se fue al bar y tomó una botella de whisky sin siquiera molestarse en buscar un vaso, dio un sorbo seco a la botella y dejó que el licor corriera por su garganta, no quería sentir, no quería pensar, no quería estar ahí…no sin Bella.

Sintió un gran dolor en el cuello, no podía ni enderezarlo sin que una aguda clavada lo golpeara, abrió los ojos y no vio nada, la oscuridad era completa ahí, trató de recordar dónde estaba y porqué se sentía como si una aplanadora hubiera pasado por encima de él. Estaba tirado en el sofá, tenía el cuello doblado hacia un lado, trató de enderezarse pero su cuello volvió a recordarle la mala posición en la que estuvo por demasiado tiempo, logró sentarse a duras penas y reconoció su departamento, llevaba la misma ropa con la que había llegado la noche anterior, con la diferencia que al llegar no le acompañaba el dolor de cabeza que ahora sentía, a tientas alcanzó su celular de la mesita de centro para ver la hora…20:00 horas, había dormido todo el día sin sentir nada de nada, luego se percató que tenía 15 llamadas perdidas!!, vio el listado y 8 eran de Emmet y el resto de Jasper. La última fue apenas unos minutos antes de despertarse y si no devolvía la llamada a alguno de ellos, estaba seguro que irían hasta ahí y no quería que lo molestaran, necesitaba estar solo.

Apenas hubo terminado de pensar en ello, el timbre de la puerta sonó – demasiado tarde!! – dijo y se maldijo así mismo, estaba seguro que si no abría sus amigos serían capaces de echar la puerta abajo para comprobar si se encontraba bien.

Se dirigió a la puerta tropezándose con algo a su paso, llegó al interruptor de la luz y abrió.

-Pero qué demonios te ha pasado hombre!!! – Emmet siempre tan delicado pensó Edward.

-Podrías bajar la voz Emmet, te lo agradecería bastante – dijo tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos mientras les dejaba el paso libre a sus amigos. Jasper iba con sus muletas ayudado por Alice y Rose entró luego de Emmet, todos se quedaron de piedra al llegar a la sala, habían dos botellas de whisky tiradas en el piso vacías y unas cuantas latas de cerveza, los cojines de los sofás tirados por todas partes como si un remolino hubiera pasado por ahí y qué decir del olor a alcohol y encierro que había.

-Bueno…ahora veo por qué no respondiste las llamadas, estabas bastante ocupado al parecer - dijo Emmet con cara de pocos amigos.

-Emmet basta, no ahora por favor - soltó Jasper quien se sentó en un sofá para descansar la pierna.

Edward se mantuvo callado, no había razón para discutir algo tan evidente, creía que sus amigos comprenderían el motivo de su comportamiento. Se tiró en el otro sofá y cerró los ojos, no quería hablar, solo querían que lo dejaran solo pero por el momento no lo veía posible, conociendo a sus amigos no sería tan fácil.

De pronto Alice y Rose comenzaron a abrir ventanas, prepararon café bien cargado para Edward, pero antes Alice le pidió que se diera una buena ducha, su aspecto era horrible y con la barba de unos días parecía un anciano!!!, mientras estaba en el baño, las chicas asearon algo el departamento y lo dejaron presentable y mucho más oloroso.

Una vez que tomaron café, Jasper habló.

-Edward, ahora que el tema de Crown está cerrado ¿qué harás?, sabemos que todo esto es por Bella y la verdad estamos preocupados por ti y queremos ayudarte.

Edward cerró los ojos al escuchar el nombre de ella, le dolía, le dolía mucho, sus amigos habían estado ahí todo el tiempo apoyándose mutuamente y no la nombraban y él obviamente tampoco, solo en sus sueños la llamaba pero ella nunca volvía.

-No hay nada que hacer, ella está mejor donde está y lejos de todo peligro, es mejor así - dijo sin levantar la vista de su taza de café.

-¿Mejor para quién? - dijo Alice de repente – por favor Edward sabes que ella te amaba igual que tú a ella, ¿qué te hace pensar que podría estar mejor lejos de ti?, ¿tan poco la conocías?, no me lo puedo creer…te desconozco. ¿Vas a dejar que esto se quede así?, ¿que ella viva con el dolor que le causaste al hacerla creer que no la querías y que te irías con otra?, eso no estuvo bien y lo sabes, tal vez no tuviste tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas pero ella no se merece eso.

-Alice tiene razón, de verdad crees que no está sufriendo como tú lo haces ahora mismo?, los mail que manda son tan escuetos que nada nos dice de cómo está realmente, son palabras que cualquiera escribiría para tranquilizar a quien las lee, pero nada nos dicen de cómo se siente realmente, nosotras somos sus amigas y la conocemos, algo no está bien y estamos preocupadas por ella - agregó Rose con sinceridad.

Edward los miró a todos, ¿estarán ellos en lo cierto?, ¿será que Bella no está bien como lo hace creer?, ¿podría tener la oportunidad de que lo perdonara algún día?, ¿será que aún lo ama?...

Se tomó la cara con ambas manos y las llevó a su pelo que estaba más largo de cómo solía usarlo y más rebelde aún y dijo – nunca he sido un cobarde pero les juro que tengo demasiado miedo, preferiría ponerme en el camino de una bala dirigida a mi cabeza que sentir el rechazo de Bella, si ella me echa de su vida yo…yo… - no pudo terminar, su garganta se cerró y su corazón sangró de nuevo.

-Yo te entiendo - dijo Jasper tomando la mano de Alice con ternura – yo también estoy enamorado, pero en el nombre de ese mismo amor, debemos ser capaces de luchar, de buscar la manera de quitarnos la espina que atraviesa nuestro corazón para sanarlo, hay que cerrar las heridas y la que ustedes llevan es muy grande, date la oportunidad de sanar Edward, dale a Bella la misma posibilidad, ambos se lo merecen.

000º000º000º000º000º000º000º000º000º000º000º000º000º000º000º000º000º000º000º000

_Ya quedan los últimos capítulos amigos!!!!!!....qué opinan??, qué debe hacer Edward??, y dónde y cómo estará Bella?....._

_Si tienen sugerencias no duden en enviármelas!!!!!!..........Cariños_

_Shanny_


	13. El todo por el todo

El todo por el todo

Edward llegó a la oficina de Jacob, él ya lo esperaba y estaba seguro que Bella tenía que ver con aquella nueva visita, lo sentía pero su posición no había cambiado, hacía un mes que había estado ahí y su respuesta sería la misma. Al verlo notó de inmediato que había cambiado, ya no tenía esa expresión de dolor y remordimiento en los ojos, sino que había algo de paz y esperanza o eso parecía. Naturalmente Jacob sabía lo ocurrido con los traficantes, había sido noticia en todo el país, lo abrazó con sincero aprecio y se alegró de verlo con vida y sano, porque las noticias de varios agentes heridos también recorrió los noticiarios lógicamente sin identificarlos.

Ahora que todo había terminado, Edward pudo explicarle a Jacob todo lo que pasó desde aquel día en que cayó en la trampa de James mientras vigilaban el muelle, hasta el día de la redada en Miami y el por qué hizo lo que hizo a Bella, ambos sabían que ella no lo hubiera dejado por darle el gusto a un delincuente, pero Crown no era un delincuente cualquiera y su vida era para Edward lo más preciado en el mundo. Jacob no supo qué decir, ahora todo encajaba y le resultaba increíble todo aquello, lo malo es que se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado Bella y su promesa de no decir nada y por otro lado Edward con los motivos suficientes para merecer otra oportunidad al lado de ella……..tomó su decisión y esperaba no arrepentirse de ello.

Edward llegó a Londres dos semanas después de su encuentro con Jacob, él le aseguró que no tenía la dirección de Bella, se comunicaban a través de mails y nunca le preguntó dónde vivía exactamente, pero en la oficina de Londres deben tener registrada toda esa información ya que se encargaban de pagar los gastos de arriendo.

Efectivamente Leah le dio la información que necesitaba, no sin antes recibir una llamada de Jacob diciéndole que era una persona de su oficina y que debía entregarle unos documentos importantes a Bella personalmente.

Edward se despidió de Leah con su mejor sonrisa, aferró el sobre con la información de Bella en su manos como si su vida dependiera de ello y salió de allí, se dirigió a una cafetería cercana y miraba el sobre que había puesto sobre la mesa, bebió del café que había pedido y seguía mirando el sobre como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Terminó el café y lo abrió, por fin sabría dónde estaba Bella…

Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en aquel nombre…Italia, Italia volvió a leer y sintió como su pecho se encogía, Italia era el país que soñaba con conocer Bella, siempre hablaban de eso e incluso él mismo le propuso que pasaran ahí su luna de miel….lo había conseguido, había llegado allí, pero sin él.

Tomó el primer vuelo a la mañana siguiente, llegó a Florencia y buscó un hotel donde alojarse, miró la hora pero era demasiado tarde ya para buscar la dirección, esperaría al día siguiente. Esa noche no durmió, se dio mil vueltas en la cama y le era imposible estar quieto, pero ese desvelo no era como los que acostumbraba a tener, esta vez los nervios, la incertidumbre y el ansia hacían presa de él….¿cómo estaría?, recordaba cada mechón de su cabello, aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto añoraba y que lo volvían loco al oscurecerse de deseo en los momentos de intimidad, recordaba cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices que tenía en sus rodillas y codos, sonrió ante ese recuerdo, su Bella tenía por costumbre terminar en el suelo cada tanto luego de tropezar hasta con el aire!! Y aún así no podía dejar su costumbre de andar descalza cuando podía….de pronto vino a su mente el recuerdo de aquella extraña sensación que lo agobió el día que voló a Miami, asumió que era por los nervios de la operación, pero en su corazón tuvo el presentimiento que no era así, algo había pasado y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Bella, su ansiedad por verla aumentó más aún, si es que eso era posible, tenía todos sus sentidos al máximo, estas últimas semanas estaba usando sus últimas reservas de cordura, ya que James Crown no ocupaba ningún lugar en su mente, ahora todo su mundo giraba en torno a Bella, su Bella, su único amor.

Volvió a pararse y se asomó a la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre su fuerte pecho, ¿qué le diría al tenerla frente a frente?, "Bella lo siento todo fue una mentira", - estúpido!! seguro me lanza la puerta en las narices – pensó.

Un nuevo pensamiento llegó a su mente, uno en el cual nunca pensó y que lo dejó sin poder respirar, ¿estaría ella sola?, nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello, dio por hecho que si él la amaba con todo su ser, ella lo seguiría haciendo también, qué iluso e imbécil egoísta….después de hacer lo que hizo, pensaba que ella lo podría seguir amando con la misma intensidad….se dejó caer una vez más a la cama, quería dormir, quería alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, quería no sentir….una vez más fue imposible.

Era sábado por la mañana, alquiló un auto deportivo que eran su pasión y además, le recordaba a su tan atesorado Volvo, no era adicto a los grandes lujos pero su auto fue un gusto que se dio al recibir la herencia de sus padres y así emprendió rumbo buscando la ubicación de aquella parte de Florencia donde estaría el hogar de Bella.

Llegó al barrio donde se suponía encontraría la casa de Bella, aparcó a un costado de un hermoso parque. Había muchos niños jugando, personas haciendo deporte y mujeres con bebés en sus brazos paseando bajo el cálido sol del verano italiano, se quedó mirando largo rato a aquellas madres, de pronto se encontró imaginando a Bella con un bebé en sus brazos, con un bebé de ambos. ¡¡Pero qué estaba pensando por Dios!!…..basta…eso era imposible y un sueño demasiado hermoso para ser realidad, simplemente porque ahora mismo no sabía si ella estaría sola o si por esas crueles vueltas de la vida, habría encontrado a un hombre que la amara y la mantuviera a salvo de amenazas de muerte, no como él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ya estamos muy cerca del final ¡!!!!....aún no sé si habrá un epílogo…qué dicen ustedes?? Jeje_

_Cariños a todos y muchísimas gracias a quienes me han dejado review!!!...y por las alertas de historia y autor!!!....eso me llena de emoción y me incentiva a seguir escribiendo!!_

_Gracias a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	14. El encuentro I

El encuentro I

Bella y Eddy habían salido temprano esa mañana a visitar a Carlisle a su hogar en las afueras de la ciudad, Esme añoraba tener en su casa al bebé, a su nieto, como le llamaban, así que estarían de visita dos días, para que Bella se relajara un poco de todo el torbellino que su hijo había traído a su vida…..noches a medio dormir, la angustia de dejarlo solo durmiendo, pensando que algo podría ocurrirle, como madre primeriza tenía demasiadas aprensiones, pero no podía evitarlo, Eddy era su vida. Esme le ayudaría y siempre tenía muy buenos consejos que ella procuraba seguir, Esme cuidaba tanto de ella como de su hijo y eso era preciado para Bella, tenía el apoyo y el cariño que sus propios padres le habían negado. Al llegar a casa de Carlisle ya los estaban esperando y Demitri y Marco le tenían una gran sorpresa, habían comprado una hermosa cuna para Eddy y la pusieron en el cuarto de huéspedes donde dormiría Bella, tenía un bello móvil en la cabecera con música para que su sobrino se entretuviera, sin duda aquella familia los adoraba.

-Es preciosa - fue lo único que Bella pudo decir antes que se le salieran las lágrimas – no debieron molestarse, de verdad muchas gracias -

-No sabes lo sorprendida que yo estaba cuando mis hijos llegaron con la cuna ayer, casi me da un infarto al pensar que era su manera para decirme que uno de ellos sería padre!!! - Esme sonría al igual que todos en la habitación y Bella los abrazó a ambos para demostrarle su gratitud y aprecio. Mientras Carlisle cargaba a Eddy en brazos, era su pasatiempo favorito cuando Bella lo visitaba en el hospital.

-Ahora este pequeñajo tendrá donde dormir a sus anchas cuando venga de visita - dijo Demitri cariñosamente.

-Demitri!!! No le llames así - le gritó su madre – mi nieto tiene nombre y es Edward, procura recordarlo!!

-Ves? Te lo dije - murmuró Marco tratando de disimular su risa – debimos ponerle enano, suena mejor - terminó matado de la risa.

-Ni enano ni pequeñajo ni nada de nada, este galán que tienen en frente es Edward y simplemente Eddy para los amigos y familia - les dijo Bella acercándose lentamente y apuntándolos con el dedo a manera de amenaza.

-Ok,ok….lo que tu digas - dijeron a la vez poniéndose detrás de Carlisle para usarlo como escudo humano.

-Bien dicho cariño - dijo Esme y todos rieron al unísono, mientras Eddy los veía a todos con carita de sueño.

Edward estuvo todo el día viendo hacia la casa, desde una distancia suficiente para que nadie sospechara de él. Además lo último que quería era que Bella lo reconociera y saliera huyendo. Pero las horas pasaron y nadie se asomó a la casa, decidió volver al hotel pensando que tal vez hubiera salido de viaje a tomar fotografías. Mañana volvería, volvería cada día hasta que ella regresara, esta vez su única misión era encontrar a Bella y pedirle perdón, sin duda la misión más difícil y arriesgada de su vida, porque estaba en peligro su corazón, un movimiento en falso y su vida podría terminar porque solo ella sería capaz de devolverle los latidos que ya hace un año no lograba sentir en su pecho….solo ella.

Bella regresó el lunes por la mañana, ya que el día anterior se le había hecho demasiado tarde, llamó a Angela para que no se preocupara si llegaba a la casa y no los encontraba, así que ella le dijo que en unas horas estaría en casa para ayudarla con Eddy.

Las 11 de la mañana….el día era hermoso y el sol daba de lleno en aquel verano, Edward llegó hace más de una hora y había estacionado el coche en otra calle, decidió pasear por el parque o por lo menos eso era lo que quería hacer creer, pero sus ojos viajaban constantemente hacia la casa de Bella con la esperanza de poder verla hoy, habían pasado dos días sin noticias de ella y ya empezaba a preocuparse, pero de pronto un auto entró al estacionamiento de la casa, se quedó paralizado en el lugar donde estaba con la sensación de que el aire no pasaba a sus pulmones….hasta que la vio. Bella bajó del vehículo y de inmediato fue a abrir la puerta, sacó unos bolsos del maletero y los metió en la casa, se veía hermosa, llevaba un lindo vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas sandalias del mismo color, tenía su bello pelo suelto…realmente estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

La siguió observando cuando se percató que abría la puerta trasera del auto y se inclinaba hacia adentro, algo estaba haciendo allí….al instante siguiente vio como Bella sacaba cuidadosamente a un bebé en sus brazos. No logró reaccionar hasta que entraron en la casa, se quedó allí clavado al piso sin siquiera parpadear, Bella tenía un hijo…un hijo…

Bella llevó a Eddy a su habitación en el segundo piso porque venía durmiendo y quería aprovechar de sacar las cosas de los bolsos antes que despertara, estaba casi en su horario de comida. Lo dejó acurrucado en su cunita y lo miró como siempre solía hacerlo, cada vez que Eddy dormía le recordaba tanto a Edward, se parecían tanto que hasta dormían en la misma posición, ella no sabía cómo podía ser eso pero no podía negar que eran como dos gotas de agua, eso no le molestaba, todo lo contrario era como tener a ambos allí con ella.

Perdida estaba en sus recuerdos cuando sintió el timbre, se quitó las sandalias para tirarlas de paso en su habitación y bajó a abrir la puerta, no se molestó en ver por el visor ya que supuso que no sería nadie más que Angela.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó allí……paralizada…esa es la palabra para describir el estado en que quedó al ver a Edward ante ella, no supo más y lo siguiente que vio fue un negro total. Él reaccionó a tiempo para sujetarla antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra el piso, la tomó y cerró la puerta para luego llevar a Bella y tenderla en el sofá.

-Bella, por Dios reacciona…amor, amor perdóname, perdóname!! - Edward le decía con el corazón apretado, aferrando su mano y apartando un mechón de cabello de su cara. Cerró los ojos como esperando que al abrirlos Bella hubiera vuelto en sí, qué estúpido había sido al presentarse así sin más, pero al verla no pudo resistir la tentación de hablarle, la rabia que sintió al pensar que tenía un hijo y que en tan poco tiempo lo había olvidado, bloqueó su razonamiento y caminó directo a la casa, quería que Bella le explicara, quería que le diera el golpe de gracia para no sentir nada más. Abrió los ojos y contempló a Bella, recorrió con su mirada todo su cuerpo, se veía tan hermosa, no logró evitar detener su ojos en sus pechos, podía notar cómo estaban más voluminosos, su cuerpo estaba más curvilíneo, más lleno y mucho más deseable, la maternidad le había dado aún más belleza y en su interior maldecía que toda esa belleza y sensualidad ya no fuera de él.

La respiración de Bella se normalizó, el color estaba volviendo a su rostro, de un momento a otro volvería en sí y no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo a su lado, pero no podía dejarla así, eso nunca. Pensaba en mil y una explicaciones para darle a Bella cuando sintió un pequeño llanto que lo distrajo, el bebé estaba arriba y no sabía qué hacer, ella seguía inconsciente, pero el llanto era cada vez más fuerte.

Subió y buscó el lugar desde donde provenía el llanto, dio con la habitación y entró. Lentamente se acercó a la cuna donde estaba el bebé…y allí lo vio, un hermoso niño con la piel más bella y suave que jamás vio, su pelito tan revuelto y del color marrón como el de Bella, no tuvo más opción que tomarlo….con mucho cuidado lo tomó para ver si así lograba calmarlo y se sorprendió cuando el pequeño dejó de llorar, con el pulgar de su mano secó las lagrimitas de aquel ser tan tierno, quien abrió sus ojitos para mirarlo. Edward no supo describir el sentimiento que lo invadió, de pronto se vio reflejado en unos ojos tan verdes como los suyos, su mente trabajó a mil por segundo…¿cuántos meses tendría el pequeño?...Oh por Dios….en qué estaba pensando…no podía ser….pero el parecido entre ellos era innegable y eso ayudó a que su imaginación siguiera jugando con él.

Al reaccionar, Bella se sentó en el sofá, la cabeza le daba vueltas pero logró tranquilizarse…Edward, Edward estaba en su puerta - pensaba….- vamos Bella no seas tonta, él no podría aparecerse de la noche a la mañana en tu puerta!! - estaba tratando de convencerse de ello cuando se percató de un pequeño maletín que había al costado de la puerta de entrada, eso no era de ella…alarmada miró hacia las escaleras y con el alma en un hilo comenzó a subir lentamente…peldaño a peldaño con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora…Edward…Edward…

_No me odien jejeje, pero quise darle un poquito más de emoción a la historia….ya está casi casi por terminar, espero que les guste como quedó y la próxima semana se desencadenará todo, a todas aquellas que me pidieron epílogo, les cuento que Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tendremos epílogo!!!!, estos chicos me inspiran mucho así que aún nos quedan unas semanitas juntos jejeje_

_Cariños a todos y por supuesto MILLONES DE GRACIAS a todos quienes me dejan reviews y alertas, eso es simplemente maravilloso!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Nos vemos….Shanny_


	15. El encuentro II

Al reaccionar, Bella se sentó en el sofá, la cabeza le daba vueltas pero logró tranquilizarse…Edward, Edward estaba en su puerta - pensaba….- vamos Bella no seas tonta, él no podría aparecerse de la noche a la mañana en tu puerta!! - estaba tratando de convencerse de ello cuando se percató de un pequeño maletín que había al costado de la puerta de entrada, eso no era de ella…alarmada miró hacia las escaleras y con el alma en un hilo comenzó a subir lentamente…peldaño a peldaño con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora…Edward…Edward…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El encuentro II

Edward no sintió cuando Bella llegó a la puerta de la habitación porque sus pies iban descalzos, además estaba totalmente perdido contemplando al niño en sus brazos quien lo miraba tranquila e inocentemente.

-Hola pequeño…¿estás más tranquilo eh? – dijo tan dulcemente Edward al bebé que Bella sintió como su corazón se derretía de emoción.

-Tu mami vendrá en un momento a verte…y creo que el próximo en perder la consciencia seré yo si me ve contigo en los brazos!! – no pudo evitar sonreír ante los graciosos gestos del bebé que parecía entender lo que él le decía.

-Veamos...tendrás que ayudarme un poco ¿te parece?…necesito decirle algo a tu mamá pero no sé si querrá escucharme…es muy importante de verdad, dime ¿está enojada conmigo todavía? ¿aún sigue siendo tan terca como antes?, tú has estado con ella este último tiempo dame un pista!! – otros movimientos tiernos vinieron del pequeño – ups! Eso temía- le respondió Edward tomando esos gestos como afirmaciones a sus preguntas.

-Ok amiguito eso no me da ánimos pero agradezco tu ayuda - volvió a sonreírle al bebé y se aproximó a la cuna para dejarlo y volver a donde estaba Bella. Como si adivinara su intención Eddy empezó a hacer pucheritos y estaba listo para comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

-No, no llores, ¿no quieres estar solito verdad?, bien no te dejaré, iremos juntos a ver si mamá ya despertó, pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre ¿cómo te llamas pequeñito? – y se volteó hacia la puerta para dirigirse a la planta baja.

-Su nombre es Edward….lleva el mismo nombre que su padre.

Al escuchar aquello instintivamente apretó más en su pecho al bebé, miró a Bella que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y luego volvió a mirar a…..

-Bella….es…es…mi hijo? - preguntó casi en un suspiro.

-Sí, es nuestro hijo - fue la firme respuesta de Bella y se acercó para tomar a su hijo en brazos y alimentarlo.

Edward se quedó en completo silencio observando aquella escena, ahí estaba Bella sentada en la mecedora dándole pecho a su hijo, nunca ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado eso, era la escena más tierna que había visto jamás y la guardaría para siempre en su memoria….aún faltaba convencer a Bella de que lo escuchara, que le diera una oportunidad si es que no era demasiado tarde….

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Edward, Bella lo escuchó sin interrumpir y hasta parecía estar tranquila, seguro que eso se lo debía a su hijo ya que estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos, tendría que traerle un regalo por eso - pensó. Solo dejó ver rabia en sus preciosos ojos cuando llegó a la parte donde le explicó lo de Tania, pero aún así no dijo nada. Edward no sabía qué pensar!!, si estaba esperando a que terminara para darle con todo a su alcance o de verdad sus palabras habían logrado el milagro de que ella lo entendiera, porque solo se conformaba con eso ya que el perdón….el perdón sí sería un milagro.

Bella tomó la carpeta que él le dio, Edward pensó en llevarle algunos recortes de los periódicos que hablaban de todo lo que ocurrió luego de la redada, además de fotos y algunos documentos que confirmaban su historia, sus amigos le habían dicho que se valiera de todo para que ella le creyera y le diera una oportunidad de explicarse y así lo hizo. Pero cuando Bella tomó una de las fotografías, palideció tanto que Edward se acercó a ella para ver qué le sucedía.

-Bella estás bien? ¿qué pasa?.

-¿Quién es este hombre? - preguntó Bella.

-Laurent Powell, era el brazo derecho de Crown, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿lo conocías?

-Durante los días que ustedes estuvieron encubierto trabajando en el muelle, vi a este hombre varias veces fuera de las oficinas, estaba ahí cuando llegaba por la mañana y seguía ahí cuando salía por las tardes, luego desapareció.

Edward sintió como la sangre subía a su cabeza por la ira que lo invadió, ese desgraciado había estado demasiado cerca de Bella, seguro fue él quien tomó las fotografías que luego le mostraron.

Se sentó junto a Bella y le tomó la mano que tenía libre ya que con la otra acunaba a su hijo..

-Si algo te hubiera pasado Bella nunca me lo hubiera perdonado, por mi culpa estuviste tan cerca de la muerte sin imaginártelo…perdóname, por favor amor perdóname, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás he dejado de amarte ni un solo segundo y cada día que estuvimos separados fue un infierno para mí, te extrañé tanto mi amor….tanto. Vine hasta aquí con la esperanza de que me escucharas y entendieras que todo lo que hice fue para protegerte, pero ahora que te tengo a mi lado no puedo dejar de pedirte perdón, tú eres todo lo que quiero, lo que tengo, eres mi vida Bella, sin ti estoy muerto.

-No digas eso Edward, no vuelvas a repetir eso…, ahora mi vida tiene una nueva luz, mi hijo…por él vivo, por él llegué hasta aquí, él fue quien me sacó del agujero en el que caí cuando me separaste de tu lado….y no, no pienses que te guardo rencor, no podría hacerlo nunca…te amo Edward, con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, no importa el pasado, lo importante es el futuro y quiero vivirlo contigo.

Te amo mi Bella – fueron las palabras de Edward antes de besarla pero su hijo escogió justo aquel momento para despertar y pedir atención solo para él. Bella sonrió ante los reclamos de su bebé – vamos Eddy, creo que papá necesita unas lecciones de cómo cambiar pañales.

-Pañales??.....un momento…Eddy?? - fueron las últimas palabras de Edward antes de que Bella lo fulminara con la mirada en señal de que así le llamaba a su hijo, le guste o no a él.

-Está bien….está bien…me quedó claro!!!....esto no puede ser más difícil que armar y desarmar un arma, vamos "Eddy" – tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto.

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!.....fue lo único que escuchó ella antes de subir la escalera tratando de aguantar las carcajadas.

Es tan pequeño, tan indefenso… - Edward miraba a su hijo dormido en su cunita – Bella, nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por este inmenso regalo que me has dado, tengo tanto, tanto por lo que darte gracias que el resto de mi vida no será suficiente.

Shhhhh…no sigas, Edward…ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos, tú, yo y nuestro bebé estaremos juntos y eso es lo más valioso para mí y lo único que necesito.

- Bella necesito escuchar que me perdonas, en todo este tiempo lejos de ti mi única fortaleza venía del amor que te guardaba y me dolía tanto el no tenerte cerca. Aquel día en el hospital cuando te marchaste, sentí como si me arrancaran el corazón de raíz.…. No sé cómo decirte que eras y sigues siendo todo lo que necesito para vivir mi amor…tú haces que vuelvan los latidos a mi pecho y por eso no puedo vivir tranquilo sabiendo todo el dolor que te provoqué, te hice sufrir y te dejé sola con nuestro hijo creciendo dentro de ti…fui un imbécil, un testarudo, un completo idiota…yo…..

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – le cortó Bella mirándolo con ojos que en vano querían reflejar rabia, pero no podía, el hombre frente a ella representaba todo su mundo. Desde aquel día en que lo vio por primera vez en las prácticas de tiro, quedó prendida de él y con el correr del tiempo comprendió que nunca podría amar a nadie más.

-Edward, las cosas que pasaron ya están claras, tú tenías motivos poderosos para actuar como lo hiciste, no significa esto que fue correcto, solo fue una medida desesperada y ahora lo entiendo. No voy a mentirte, sufrí mucho, me sentí morir ese día y la sensación de abandono fue tan inmensa que no se lo doy ni a mi peor enemigo….me dejaste sola y lo que es peor, me dejaste con la impresión que no signifiqué nada en tu vida…y yo con todo el amor que tenía para ti dentro de mi corazón…fue horrible.

Edward escuchaba con la cabeza gacha sentado frente a Bella, necesitaban esa conversación para sacar todo fuera. Ambos habían sufrido, la vida les había puesto una prueba demasiado dura pero lograron vencerla…ahora viene el tiempo de sanar y no se puede sanar si las heridas están abiertas.

Bella se acercó a Edward y se sentó a su lado, le tomó la barbilla para que la mirara, los ojos de él estaban llenos de dolor y brillaban intensamente por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos.

-Eres toda mi vida amor….nunca quisiste hacerme daño, por eso es que todo está perdonado, dejémoslo atrás para seguir adelante Edward, vivamos el hoy y el ahora juntos.

Ninguno de los dos pudo contener más las lágrimas y se fundieron en un abrazo único, lleno de amor, de entrega, de perdón, de esperanza…

Luego de aquel momento tan íntimo y necesario, Bella llamó a Angela para decirle que ya podía venir a casa, la pobre estaba ansiosa por saber qué había pasado luego que Bella le telefoneara para decirle que esperara su llamada para venir a casa. Al llegar se quedó asombrada por el parecido entre Eddy y su papá, ahora ya sabía de dónde había sacado esos preciosos ojos verdes y el cabello que nunca podía peinar!!, Bella los presentó y luego le dijo que ellos saldrían pero que volverían a la hora de la comida. Edward la miró extrañado pero no dijo nada y la siguió al coche.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – le preguntó él una vez que entraron al auto.

- Me parece que debes estar alojado en algún hotel del centro cierto?

- Sí, en el Hotel Helvetia & Bristol, justo en el centro de la ciudad, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es un magnífico hotel – dijo Bella con una sonrisa que desde hacía demasiado tiempo no veía – lástima que tendrá un cliente menos hoy…

Edward tardó un segundo en asimilar las palabras de Bella y dejó ver aquella torcida sonrisa que tanto extrañaba ella y solo se escuchó un "gracias" de sus labios.

- Si vamos a hacer esto juntos, debemos hacerlo bien y un año es demasiado tiempo lejos de ti, además aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

- Lo sé y no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esto. No me merezco esto, no sé si te merezco, solo sé que te amo con todas mis fuerzas y estoy seguro que es suficiente para comenzar de nuevo junto a ti, junto a nuestro hijo.

Una vez de regreso en casa de Bella, Angela se disculpó por no quedarse a comer pero según dijo tenía algo sumamente importante que hacer y no podía esperar. Bella presintió que era para no estorbar y darles más tiempo a solas con Edward, lo cual hablaba bien una vez más de ella, siempre tan considerada y perspicaz.

- Edward ya es hora de que Eddy duerma en su cuna, se acostumbrará a los brazos sino lo acuestas pronto – dijo Bella suavemente mientras él acunaba a su hijo y lo paseaba tan tiernamente.

- Aún no puedo creer que tengo a mi hijo en los brazos, no puedo describir lo que siento al mirarlo, al tocarlo…gracias mi amor, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Edward esperó que Bella acostara a su hijo y se asegurara que todo estaba bien y se dirigieron al cuarto. Ella avanzó hasta quedar frente al ventanal que daba al jardín, Edward no sabía cómo actuar, se sentía inseguro… fue ella quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos al voltear y quedar frente a él, lo miró directo a los ojos por unos segundos y luego de un momento comenzó a desabrochar su vestido lentamente y lo dejó caer al suelo. Edward se quedó allí mirando como hipnotizado, recorrió todo su cuerpo con la mirada.

-Bella estás tan hermosa que tengo miedo tocarte y que desaparezcas como en un sueño.

-No soy un sueño mi amor, estoy aquí y ansío sentir tus manos, tus caricias…

Edward no la dejó continuar, sus palabras fueron suficiente para lograr que reaccionara y cruzó la habitación en medio segundo para abrazarla y besarla con toda la pasión del mundo. Bella comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, ella también extrañaba aquel cuerpo tan exquisito, extrañaba su pecho, su abdomen…bajó sus manos para desabrochar su pantalón y Edward al sentirla no logró contener un gemido de placer, estaba demasiado sensible, cada caricia de Bella hacía arder su piel, un solo roce de sus dedos era delicia pura.

- Ohhh por Dios Bella…no sabes cuánto te extrañé, dime por favor que jamás te alejarás de mí otra vez, aunque yo te lo pida….nunca me dejes, nunca, porque muero si no estoy a tu lado – Edward la tomó y la colocó en la cama para luego ponerse sobre ella y recorrer cada milímetro de su piel con su boca y sus manos hasta que ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y el espacio…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

_Aquí ya tienen el gran encuentro….¿qué tal? a todas las que me odiaron la vez pasada va dedicado con especial cariño jejeje_

_Pero aún no me despido de ustedes porque vendrá el epílogo!!!!...así que no se librarán de mí tan fácilmente ¡!!_

_Cariños a todos y como siempre digo GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Shanny_


	16. Epílogo

EPILOGO

Dos meses después…

Esme repasaba los últimos detalles en el hermoso jardín de su casa en las afueras de Florencia, todo debía estar perfecto. Carlisle paseaba a un dichoso Eddy que gozaba con los paseos de su abuelo adoptivo y miraba con gran curiosidad todo el movimiento de personas que se veía en el jardín. Edward parecía león enjaulado en la habitación de huéspedes, se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo tratando de ordenar su cabello, lucha que dio por perdida, en eso entraron Jasper y Emmet.

- Wow!!! Creo que nuestro amigo tiene una seria crisis de nervios!! – se burló Emmet al ver a Edward en su ir y venir por el cuarto.

- Esta vez concuerdo contigo Emmet. Lo siento compañero pero si no te detienes dejarás una zanja en la alfombra!!! – y los tres rieron para tranquilizar el ambiente – en serio Edward, estás hecho un manojo de nervios, necesitas calmarte y disfrutar tu día amigo.

- Ya los quisiera a ustedes en mis zapatos!!!, no se dan cuenta?, ustedes mejor que nadie saben todo lo que pasamos Bella y yo en todo este tiempo y hoy por fin nuestro sueño se hace realidad…Bella será mi esposa!!

-No podía ser de otra forma Edward, ustedes se lo merecen y estamos felices de estar contigo hoy – fueron las sinceras palabras de Jasper, su leal amigo y compañero.

Bella estaba casi lista en la habitación que siempre ocupaba cada vez que visitaban a su familia adoptiva, sus amigas Alice, Rosalie y Angela le ayudaban a acomodar el vestido, que era simplemente hermoso. Carlisle y Esme se lo habían regalado en una muestra más de su inmenso cariño. Bella no pudo rechazar aquel preciado y significativo regalo, Carlisle le dijo que todos los padres debían cumplir con esa tradición y ellos la veían a ella como una hija, por tanto seguirían la tradición con todo el amor del mundo.

Rosalie y Alice quedaron prendidas del vestido, era de un tono marfil muy suave, con tirantes bordados con pequeñas piedras ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caía suelto hasta el suelo y un velo bordado finamente que caía largo y arrastraba un poco, todo el diseño era sencillo pero muy elegante y Bella se veía bellísima. (ver modelo del vestido: _.com/imagenes/vestidos%20Novia.__ )_

- Bella ahora no te muevas!! – le ordenó Alice que trataba de fijarle el velo en la cabeza – solo puedes respirar y parpadear, nada más!!! – insistió su amiga.

- yyyyyy listo!!!, te ves preciosa Bella, estás hermosísima amiga!!! – decía una emocionada Rosalie que a duras penas aguantaba las lágrimas.

- Díganme que no estoy soñando, no quiero despertar de este sueño – dijo Bella al ver su reflejo en el espejo.

-¡Claro que no es un sueño Bella!, estás a minutos de convertirte en la señora Cullen ante Dios y los hombres! – aclaró una emocionada Alice que no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad - no solo pasarás tu luna de miel en el país que tanto querías conocer, sino que te casarás aquí también. Esme y Carlisle han sido muy amables en ofrecer su casa para la boda, es bellísima y los jardines son maravillosos. Toda la decoración es increíble, Esme ha cuidado cada detalle para que esté todo listo, las mesas, los arreglos florales, el arco del altar….todo Bella, todo está hermoso!!!.

- Me siento tan bendecida, no saben lo que es sentirse tan querida. Las tengo a ustedes aquí conmigo, juntas después de tanto tiempo. Alice, Rose, ustedes son como mis hermanas y no podía tener a nadie más como mis damas de honor, pero por sobre todo son mis leales amigas y compañeras, gracias por estar conmigo hoy y compartir esta felicidad conmigo.

- Por Dios, vas a hacer que se nos corra el maquillaje Bella….- dijeron ambas tratando de secar las lágrimas de emoción que corrían por sus mejillas y las tres se abrazaron.

- Angela, en estos meses hemos llegado a conocernos mucho y sé que puedo confiarte el tesoro más preciado que tengo, mi hijo y eso es más que suficiente para que me acompañes también como mi dama de honor. Gracias a las tres, sin ustedes nada sería igual.

En ese momento entró Esme para decirle que Edward y todos los invitados ya estaban esperándola y al verla no pudo ocultar su emoción.

- Bella estás maravillosa – le dijo dándole un abrazo y entregándole el hermoso ramo de flores en tonos rosa que ella misma había hecho.

- Es precioso Esme - dijo Bella tomando el ramo – muchas gracias por todo…no puedo decirte con palabras todo lo que siento en este momento y la gratitud inmensa que siento hacia ustedes…los quiero muchísimo y siempre serán mi familia, siempre.

- Me parece que las lágrimas son para luego de la ceremonia – dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación y todas sonrieron – vengo a buscar a la hermosa novia y creo sinceramente que me quedo corto con hermosa… Bella estás bellísima, me siento tan orgulloso de llevarte al altar, no te imaginas la alegría que siento.

- Soy yo la que se siente orgullosa de que me acompañes Carlisle, no hay nadie más que pueda ocupar ese lugar, tú me has cuidado y me has entregado mucho cariño desde que nos conocimos, quieres a mi hijo como si fuera tu nieto de verdad y eso no tiene precio para mí … y si no quieres más lágrimas será mejor que salgamos - y todos tomaron sus posiciones para salir de la casa.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y Edward se volvió hacia el pasillo por donde ya venían las damas de honor cubriendo el pasillo con pétalos de rosas, todo el ambiente inspiraba amor y paz. Sentía cómo su corazón latía tan aceleradamente que temió que se le saldría del pecho pero se alegraba tanto volverlo a sentir, se sentía más vivo que nunca.

Al ver aparecer a Bella apoyada en el brazo de Carlisle, se quedó sin aire. Ahora era él quien hiperventilaba, parece que Bella lo había contagiado pero se sentía feliz por ello, aquella hermosa mujer le robaba todo, hasta el aire que respiraba y no le importaba, ella merecía todo y más.

Bella no podía parpadear de la impresión, Edward se veía tan elegante y guapo con su traje casi del mismo tono de su vestido, el color hacía resaltar esos ojos esmeralda que adoraba, no tenía palabras para describirlo sin quedar corta. (ver traje de Edward: _.es/images/novio___ )_

-Edward, te entrego a Bella con alegría y solo te pido que la protejas y la ames cada día de tu vida.

-Así será Carlisle, viviré para ella – le respondió Edward y la tomó del brazo para guiarla al altar.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, ambos estaban rodeados de la gente a quienes conocían y querían, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y Alice lograron tomar unos días libres para estar con ellos, las chicas estaban felices cuando se enteraron que Bella vivía en Italia, y cómo no!!, Italia era la capital de la moda!!! Aprovecharían esos días para conocer y compartir todos juntos en ese bello y romántico país.

Jacob y su esposa también viajaron para acompañarlos, él estaba feliz de que todo se hubiera arreglado y le tenía a Bella una gran sorpresa. Gracias al asombroso trabajo realizado en Europa, Bella estaba nominada a varios premios, cosa que no había ocurrido hasta ahora, además la revista también se beneficiaba si ella lograba ganar, luego durante la fiesta se encargaría de darle las buenas noticias a su gran amiga. Bella también invitó a Leah quien aceptó encantada. Marco y Dimitri estaban presentes también, Marco llegó acompañado de una mujer muy hermosa y se le veía conversar muy animadamente. Por otro lado a Dimitri y Angela les tocó juntos en la mesa, sin duda Esme tendría algo que ver con aquella "coincidencia", en fin…luego de la cena, no se separaron ni un momento y se les veía sonreír muy relajadamente, Esme estaba más que feliz por eso y esperaba que algún día no muy lejano, pudiera celebrar la boda de aquellos escurridizos hijos suyos. Los demás invitados eran amigos de Carlisle y Esme y a quienes Bella conocía dado el acercamiento que tuvo con la familia, en total no superaban las 50 personas, todo era íntimo pero muy, muy emotivo.

Edward y Bella decidieron pasar dos días en Venecia como luna de miel, no soportaban dejar a Eddy más tiempo y aunque sabían que estaba en muy buenas manos en casa de Esme, pensaron que ya podrían disfrutar de más viajes en el futuro, ahora lo más importante para ellos era estar juntos los tres.

Edward había logrado que le dieran 6 meses de permiso en su trabajo, gracias a la herencia de sus padres y a las buenas inversiones que ha hecho no tenía problemas para hacerlo, él quería en cierta forma compensar todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de Bella. Decidieron quedarse todo ese tiempo en Italia, recorriendo gran parte del país junto a Eddy, por fin el ansiado sueño de Bella se había vuelto realidad.

Cuando llegó el momento de regresar a EEUU, Bella no pudo evitar entristecerse, Esme, Carlisle y los muchachos fueron a dejarlos al aeropuerto. Edward sabía que ellos representaban la familia que ella nunca tuvo y lamentó internamente que tuvieran que alejarse pero antes de despedirse se dirigió a todos.

-Sé que este momento es difícil para Bella, ustedes ahora son su familia y no puedo irme sin agradecerles de nuevo todo lo que hicieron por ella desde un principio hasta ahora. Incluso a mí me han entregado un gran cariño y me aceptaron a pesar de todo lo que pasó. Eso no se olvida y yo puedo prometerles que nunca dejaré que nada le suceda ni a mi esposa ni a mi hijo, les doy mi palabra.

Carlisle estrechó fuertemente su mano y luego lo abrazó – confío en que así será Edward – le dijo.

- Esme tenía un nudo en la garganta y solo logró abrazar a Edward, a Bella y a Eddy dándole a este último un tierno besito en su frente entregándole una cajita envuelta para regalo. Logró reunir fuerzas y decirle a Bella que era un recuerdo para que no los olvidara. Bella la abrazó nuevamente y ambas lloraron.

- Hey hermanita, no es que te vayas a Marte o algo así, solo estarás al otro lado del océano así que seguro podremos visitarte no crees Dimitri? – dijo Marco tratando de alivianar el momento.

- Por supuesto que tendrán que visitarme y más les vale que traigan novias!! – les dijo Bella entre lágrimas. – Los quiero mucho chicos, cuídense ok? – y les dio un abrazo y un beso a cada uno.

- Esme, Carlisle quiero pedirles en nombre de mi familia, que vengan a visitarnos para Navidad, será un placer recibirlos en nuestra casa. Por supuesto, ustedes también están invitados – les dijo a Marco y Dimitri – quienes quedaron felices por la invitación.

Bella agradeció con la mirada aquel gesto de Edward y esperará ansiosa la visita de aquellas personas que tanto le habían dado.

Una vez en el avión, Bella abrió la cajita con el regalo para su hijo y pudo ver una cadena y una hermosa medalla de oro en cuyo reverso decía: "con amor de tus abuelos". Bella volvió a llorar y Edward la abrazó tiernamente. – Ya verás como pronto los volveremos a ver, no te preocupes mi vida, volveremos cada año a visitarlos, te lo prometo y Carlisle nos prometió que vendría a vernos también, así que por lo menos los veremos dos veces al año, te parece?. Bella asintió con la cabeza, no pudo dejar de pensar en que ahora su corazón estaba dividido en dos, una parte se queda en Italia junto a su familia adoptiva y otra parte era para su esposo y su hijo.

-Estoy triste pero feliz a la vez, estar contigo y con nuestro hijo es maravilloso y no lo cambiaría por nada. Amor…hay algo que me preocupa, le dijiste a Carlisle que nos visitara pero el departamento es demasiado pequeño y no me parece justo que lleguen a un hotel, además en navidad todo es un caos!!.

-Ayyy mi dulce Bella, pensaba esperar a llegar a Nueva York para decirte esto pero…. - tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró reflejando en sus ojos puro amor – cuando nuestros amigos regresaron al país, venían con una misión que cumplir y puedo decirte que, como siempre, han hecho entre los cuatro un maravilloso trabajo – Bella seguía sin entender nada – Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y Alice, nos estarán esperando con los documentos de 3 casas que les encargué que buscaran para que la convirtiéramos un nuestro hogar….sí mi amor, tú podrás elegir entre esas casas la que más te guste y será mi regalo de bodas.

-Edward eso es maravilloso!!, es demasiado amor… no sé que decir – y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No llores amor, ya no quiero ver más lágrimas en tus bellos ojos, sólo dime que me amas y será suficiente para mí.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto Edward, me faltará tiempo para demostrártelo…te lo aseguro!!

La vida nos puede parecer cruel a veces, nos pone pruebas que nos hacen usar hasta la última gota de esperanza, pero siempre que ponemos el corazón por delante, logramos salir triunfantes. En cuestión de días, Bella perdió todo lo que tenía y quedó sola con su hijo en camino. Hoy no solo cuenta con su pequeño, además recuperó al único y gran amor de su vida, que luchando contra todo logró demostrar que no hay nada en este mundo que no hiciera por ella y de paso, encontró a una familia que la acogió con los brazos abiertos, llenándola de cariño y cuidados.

- Te amo Edward – le dijo Bella antes de quedarse dormida.

- Y yo a ti mi dulce Bella por siempre y para siempre.

…**Fin…**

**Amigos, esta ha sido toda la historia que escribí para ustedes, pasé semanas hermosas escribiendo y mi corazón se llenó de alegría al recibir sus comentarios, por haberse molestado en escribirme les agradezco sinceramente!! Y como pronto podremos ver a nuestros queridos Edward y Bella en Luna****Nueva, me he inspirado para comenzar una nueva aventura!! Espero que pronto comience a publicarla ya que me gusta tener por lo menos tres o cuatro capítulos listos y continuar subiendo uno por semana como lo hice con esta, así no les hago esperar demasiado ok?**

**Les dejo un beso y mis agradecimientos por seguirme, será hasta la próxima!!**

**Shanny**


End file.
